Eight Nights of Delights
by stupidsuckedinreader
Summary: AH/Jewish:Bella Swanstein & Edward Cullenman home from college and abandoned by their friends during winter break, find love within one another by the light of the Hanukkah menorah. A collection of stories with a kosher twist.
1. Chapter 1: Eight Nights of Delights BPOV

**Penname: StupidSuckedinReader**

**Story Title: Eight Nights of Delights**

**Human**

**http://www (.) fanfiction (.) net/~whosunderyourtree**

**AN: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight but I made her characters kosher. The Jewish conversion of their last names is my idea as is this story. Please do not copy – I have several attorneys at my beck and call :)**

1st Night

I had been looking forward to winter break and being home with my friends and my family. My best friends – Alice Brandonberg and Rosalie Hayles bailed on me. They were spending the winter break traveling. I was left on my own at home.

My first semester of at Brandeis University was decent and I had met some great people, but no one seemed to compare to the relationships I had forged in high school. My high school experience was not typical. In college, I was a small fish in a big pond, but my time in high school was different. Well, not actually in high school, but my youth group. I had been president of the girl's chapter of the local Jewish Youth Group, which included other Jewish teenagers from much of the Olympic Peninsula, and I had been their ringleader, at least for the girls. Edward Cullenman ran the boys' chapter as my counterpart. Even though the boys' chapter was separate, we often planned events together.

Actually, our vice presidents planned most of these events, which was good because I hated Edward Cullenman. Sure, he was smart, a great leader, with model good looks, but he was also ultra-competitive, arrogant, and extremely vocal about his right-wing politics. The crazy thing was that despite being the hottest Jewish guy around with green eyes and bronze hair, he never dated. Okay, he and I used to sniff each other's butts in the seventh grade and sway to slow songs on the bar mitzvah circuit, but he had never dated anyone. Back in middle school, we would play spin the bottle and of course Edward was my first kiss. We went for like a week and then broke up when he danced with Emmett McCarty's older cousin Tanya at Emmett's bar mitzvah. Yeah, Emmett McCarty is Jewish - he's half on his mother's side. So after our split, Edward went out with Tanya for a week and then nothing between us again – not even spin the bottle.

Rumor was he was gay, but a gay, Jewish Republican was rarer than a unicorn. It was just that he never partook in any of the activities that seemed to follow our youth group events nor did ever acknowledge any of the rumors.

People may hear Jewish youth group and think that it's totally lame, but not only did it teach me amazing leadership skills and strong friendships, but I learned how to give killer blow jobs. So here's the other thing about Jewish youth groups: they are sort of an excuse to be overly sexual and experiment without parents minding because you were doing it with someone from the same religion. With the intermarriage rate topping 51%, all of our parents kindly turned a blind eye to events that concluded with unofficial coed sleepovers. Not that they turned into orgies or anything, but there was definitely a lot of groping. It seemed that everyone hooked up with everyone else, everyone but gay, republican, Edward and me. I chose not to hook up locally. I took my position as president seriously, and put myself on a pedestal. I was a role model to the younger girls and it didn't look good if I was sucking face. I did, however, get it on the three summers I spent at Jewish leadership camp where I learned to suck cock like a pro.

Did you get all of that?

So here I was home alone. I could call some of the younger girls but when I saw a few of them over Thanksgiving, they made me feel old. Fucking old. I know one semester of college isn't supposed to age you but the difference between bitching about gym class and bitching about a twenty-page term paper are great. So instead, I was moping around the house, driving my parents crazy. That was until my mom yelled at me to go get dressed. What? I have to wear something besides my prized Juicy Couture sweats Alice had given me for graduation?

"Honey, I told we are going to the Cullenmans for Hanukkah dinner," she explained. She hadn't said a damn thing about this. I huffed up the steps and threw on a skirt, a sweater and ballet flats. She never told me shit. I mean a whole night with Edward, ugh.

We arrived at the Cullenmans' large house twenty minutes later. Edward's dad, Carlisle was a doctor and his mom, Esme was an interior designer. They were well off. Not like fuck you money, but not like us where I was going to be up to my eyeballs in student loans. My parents – a civil servant and teacher – made enough that we were comfortable, but not like the Cullenmans.

Esme Cullenman opened the door and greeted us. She called out to Edward to take our coats and then led us to the living room where Dr. Cullenman sat. Edward returned and Esme started pouring wine for all of us including Edward and me. It wasn't even that Manischewitz shit – no, it was the good stuff – Baron Herzog – one of the better kosher wines; as if that wasn't an oxymoron in itself. The adults started talking about something boring – synagogue gossip. So I picked up my glass, I poured that sucker back and wouldn't you know, Esme poured me some more. Renee looked at my dad who shrugged. They were cool with it; not like I was driving.

I first noticed it when I was home for Thanksgiving; they had been much more relaxed. It grossed me out to think about it but I think the sexing for them was better with me out of the house. It showed in their relationship and their lack of concern for my well-being. They still loved and cared for me but I was no longer bound by a curfew and they had told me they trusted me. Being so far from home for school did that for them. It was too bad that the highlight of my break was catching up on the monster/Jane Austen fiction craze.

Esme served chopped liver and vegetables as an appetizer, which I didn't touch. Call it pate, call it chipped liver; it was all still disgusting. We then gathered around the electric menorah in the living room. After saying the blessings and lighting the candles, or rather screwing in the bulbs, Esme served a beautiful dinner of brisket, latkes, and tons of steamed vegetables in the elaborate dining room. Edward, who I was conveniently placed next to, spoke briefly about school, friend gossip and such. I had forgotten that he too was in Boston - Harvard, of course. He had been valedictorian, I was in the top ten of our class, but Edward was way more intense and even took courses at the community college when we were in high school. I hadn't realized, okay I had, Harvard wasn't far from Brandeis. After dinner the adults continued their boring conversation, and I kept drinking because Esme kept pouring.

"Edward, why don't you and Bella go play some dreidel?" Esme asked, arching her perfectly shaped eyebrow. Edward didn't reply, he just gave her the "What you talkin' about Willis" look. "Fine, take the wine with you. I put some dreidels and Hanukkah gelt out on the hall table."

Holding onto my glass, surprised my parents didn't say anything, I followed him down to the basement. I had been in the Cullenmans' basement several times for youth group events. We sat down on the plush, but flat Berber carpeting; I was mindful being in a skirt and all and pulled my legs behind me. Edward in his button down shirt and grey slacks sat with one leg bent and the other underneath it.

"This is so lame. This vacation sucks," I so eloquently declared.

"Tell me about it. All my friends are actually vacationing someplace cool. We never go away because of Dad being on call on Christmas and Mom and I usually volunteer at the hospital then too, but they wouldn't let me this year because of the Swine flu. So what are you majoring in, anyways?"

"Ugh, everyone keeps asking me this. I should get a t-shirt made. I'm undecided. Don't judge me. It's not a bad thing. Who at eighteen knows what they want for the rest of their life? So, are we going to play this?" I asked, picking up one of the dreidels.

"Some people know exactly what they want." He ran his fingers through his hair, it was his nervous tick. He used to do it when we tried to get people to be quiet during youth group events. "Yeah, let's play, I guess. I mean what else are we going to do?" he replied with a non-committal shrug. I hated him so much.

"Pour me some more wine. Want to make this more fun?" I asked, eying the Hanukkah gelt. Jews were skillful people but chocolate was one thing that tasted better non-kosher. He nodded. "Okay, let's play truth or dare dreidel rather than partake in the gelt." I then went through the various sides of the top explaining the new rules. Each Hebrew letter had a different meaning in the game. Instead of Gimmel being take all, it's a dare for the other person; Shin, instead of being put one in, the other person asks you a truth. For Hay, instead of half you get to ask the other person a truth, and Nun is like a pass.

After my explanation, Edward agreed and we began. I spun first and got Hay. "Edward, are you gay?"

He choked on the wine he had just sipped. "No, why would you think that?"

"You never date anyone. What is up with that?"

"I decided long ago that girls were not worth my time until I was closer to settling down. In high school, I was too focused to date. Okay, my turn." He spun the top and got Gimmel. His eyes lit up and he looked me up and down. "Kiss me, Swanstein."

"What?"

"I said, I dare you to kiss me. Then you can tell everyone how I am not gay." I looked at him like he had a penis growing out of his forehead. I had befriended a gay guy at school, James, and we kissed on the lips all of the time. "Come on Swanstein, you used to like kissing me when we played spin the bottle," he egged on.

"No I didn't. Wait, you remember that?" He nodded again and motioned me over with his pointer finger. "Fine." I leaned over and puckered my lips. I kept my eyes open until our lips made contact. You know those scenes from the fireworks on the Mall in Washington, DC they show on the Fourth of July? The moment our lips touched it felt like that. Naturally, I pulled away quickly. "Happy?"

"Yes," he smirked. "Wow, if all it took was a finger to make you come, Bella, you're going to make some guy very happy. Your turn," he said quickly, before I had a chance to react. He handed the dreidel back to me.

The game went on several rounds and I wasn't fairing well. Edward learned that I thought he was a decent kisser, I flashed him my boobs, revealed that I was wearing Paul Frank underwear with a giant Julius on the butt, and that I secretly dreamed of being a writer but would probably major in something more practical than English. I learned that his cock fully erect was supposedly eight inches, he was pre-law and aspired to be a politician, which was why he never hooked up in high school. He didn't want some girl or girls selling their stories to some Dateline or 60 Minutes.

Esme called us up for dessert, and for the first time since seventh grade, I wanted more time with Edward Cullenman. It hurt to think; we were both sufficiently drunk and stumbled up the steps trying to pull it together. We quietly ate mandel bread, quickly excused ourselves and went back downstairs, a second time, though this time we sat on the couch. For a split second we just sat there staring at one another. Maybe it was the abundance of kosher wine, but like bagels and lox our lips were drawn to each other. His hands caressed the sides of my face as he leaned down and looked into my eyes. This was so wrong but so right, like turkey bacon. Then his lips made contact with mine again, and again, and again. We would have kept going but my mom called down saying we were leaving. So soon?

As Edward walked me upstairs he asked if he could see me again, tomorrow night. I couldn't speak and instead did the whole hand-phone gesture. Just as we reached the top step, I felt his warm breath on my ear as he whispered, "Happy Hanukkah, Bella."

2nd Night

Edward called this afternoon and we talked for hours. Some things he said made we want to slug him through the phone, but we had so much in common. Since we were both abandoned by our friends and had this odd connection, I invited him over to watch movies. He helped my parents and I light the candles and then we made our way into the den to watch movies. The lights were down and since my dad keeps the house freezing to saving on heating costs, I was bundled up with one of the afghans my Bubbe had shipped from Scottsdale. We figured we would do an Adam Sandler movie marathon.

We started with _Don't Mess with the Zohan_. By the time Zohan made it to New York, my hand, under the blanket, was resting on Edward's thigh, grazing his cock. He wasn't a liar; it was eight inches, at least. I love cock. Penises fascinate me. Since my first blowjob at summer camp, I just loved to stare at them and wonder how guys could walk around with those things. Knowing that the parents were upstairs and Edward had a raging hard-on, I decided to take matters into my own hands.

I leaned over and rested my head on Edward's chest and looked up. He looked down at me and brought his lips to mine. Yup, fireworks are still there. It wasn't the kosher wine; it was him. I broke the kiss and moved my lips up his neck and began sucking on his earlobe. He let out a deep moan. My hand moved up his thigh and grasped on to the outline of his cock through his jeans.

"Fuck. Bella, why did we hate each other?" He mumbled into my ear as his hand grazed down my leg and made its way to my ass.

"Umm, you were an arrogant, controlling cocksucker who didn't want to do anything to ruin your far right wing political future with stories of high school sexual exploits and I was too busy being offended and annoyed to even try," I whispered into his ear, hitching my leg over his lap so that I was straddling him.

"Baruch ha Shem for Baron Herzog. If only we had let loose like this earlier or rather never stopped playing spin the bottle," he replied, kissing my forehead then my nose.

"I was loose like this beforehand. Never at events, but you were with me at those leadership camps..." I teased.

"Yeah, I was and I heard all about you skipping some of your religious courses for trips to the Enchanted Forest with Jacob Blackavitz," Edward teased but there was a note of jealousy in his voice.

Jacob popped my blowjob cherry, and just that. I was still a virgin. I wasn't about to lose it to some summer camp fling, especially not Jacob, who was the complete opposite of me, and Edward, for that matter. Jacob was relaxed, he listened to Phish and attempted to go most of the summer without wearing shoes. His lifelong ambition was to make Frisbee golf an Olympic sport. What was I thinking? That first bj was awful – he held my hair and pulled on it way too hard, and I bit down, just as hard, but since then I had honed my skills.

"Don't remind me." I hitched up closer to Edward, licked his bottom lip with my tongue and wrapped my fingers through his bronze locks. I wondered if Edward could be considered a fire crotch. Edward shifted upwards and I rose to meet him. The friction felt good; we were always about the friction, just never this kind. The heat from his cock permeated through his jeans as it met the hot wet pussy that was begging for more underneath sweatpants.

Without warning, Edward pushed me off of him and I shot him a look, but then my mom came in and offered us drinks and a snack. I looked over to see that Edward had pulled the afghan up to cover his massive boner. I shooed my nosy, cockblocking mother away. Surely she would be on the phone with Esme picking out our china patterns or some shit. After she left, the mood was sort of killed and we petted under the afghan through the rest of Zohan, Happy Gilmore, and Billy Madison.

As I blearily walked Edward to the door, he whispered in my ear, "Happy Hanukkah, Bella," then kissed me and left.

3rd Night

Edward wanted to go out tonight – we had both spent the entire day at our respective homes reading in our pajamas. I had figured out a few things during my day of being a bum. First, I was getting laid this vacation if it was the last thing I did. Second, because I was a broke-ass college student, my gift to Edward would be popping both our cherries. And third, despite that he liked watching Fox News, I sort of actually liked this guy.

After I had showered and put on real clothes, he picked me up in his shiny Volvo. The parents insisted we stay and light the Hanukkah candles with them before heading to Port Angeles for dinner. Once in the car, Edward took off his leather jacket and slung it into the backseat. He was wearing a tight t-shirt. I looked down at his physique. He had been working out at school. Not that I ever checked him out in high school, but he was definitely more toned. My eyes glanced down at his forearms – the right was ever so slightly bigger than the left. I wondered how many times a day he jacked off.

"Have you been working out?" I asked, putting my seatbelt on.

"A little," he admitted.

The drive was long and I placed my hand over the middle console onto Edward's thigh. He dressed right so I could feel his cock through his jeans, once again. I could feel it growing bigger and harder with every light caress. Edward didn't say anything; instead he kept his eyes on the road. At a stoplight, I moved my hands up and stealthily undid the button and moved down the zipper. Thankfully it was a long light, and I stuck my fingers down and pulled out Edward's strapping large circumcised cock out. Mmmmh... crewnecks never have seen a turtleneck.

Edward looked over at me about to say something but nothing intelligible came out. It sounded more like, "Gahh!"

"Shhh. Just drive," I soothed. As I took my hand over his bare cock and began to slowly pump my hand up and down. I had done this enough to know that sooner rather than later he would be exploding all over himself and my hand. I looked around with my right hand as my left hand pumped, until I found a small package of tissues in the glove compartment. I tossed it onto my lap for safekeeping.

Driving through the winding roads, with each turn I pumped a little harder. I decided to tease Edward a little. His brain could only handle so much and right now between driving and my hand on him, he was stretched pretty thin – even for a Harvard man.

"Edward, don't you think homosexuals should have the right to marry?" He responded with a "mmmh". "I'll take that as a yes. Don't you think there should be universal healthcare?" Same response. I wish I had a tape recorder. "Shouldn't the US adopt Cap and Trade policies?" That warranted the same response.

"Bella, I know what you're doing...Gah!"

I licked my fingers and stuck them back onto his cock, letting the moisture from my mouth get him off a little bit more. Leaning over I took both hands and wove them together and pumped him. I could feel his cock jerk and I knew he was about to climax. Pumping with one hand and grabbing tissues with the other, I watched as he erupted. It was just in time – the Christmas lights decorating Port Angeles illuminated the car.

"Fuck, Bella. I almost just crashed the car several times for you doing that," he screamed at me. I shrunk back into my seat. "Do you think you could do it again on the way home?" He smiled.

"Maybe." I answered, leaning in closer to him.

After pulling into a parking spot, Edward zipped his now tired, limp dick back into his jeans. "Bella, by the way, your questions: yes, but the states should decide, no to universal healthcare, I prefer tort reform, and I think a carbon tax would be more effective than cap and trade. Oh and since I know you are dying to ask, I am pro-choice. Just not late term abortions. I am much more libertarian than far-right winger," he replied, grabbing his jacket, getting out of the car and coming around to open my door. At least he was educated on the issues, even if I didn't agree with everything he said.

We ate at a little Italian restaurant where the waitress ogled Edward. She was tall, blond, and thin, with blue eyes and non-existent hips. I crossed my arms, annoyed. Edward picked up on it.

"Swanstein, you think I would ever even consider dating a shiksa goddess like that? Sure she is beautiful, but she doesn't even register," he shrugged, caressing my hand that rested on the table.

We shared a few dishes and after dinner, despite the cold, which after being in Boston, wasn't that cold, we walked around the town and admired the decorations. The conversation centered on school. Edward was pledging Alpha Epsilon Pi and I was currently being wooed by one of the few sororities on Brandeis' campus. We talked about Boston and how demanding school was. He also mentioned how much he missed his friends, and that got us reminiscing about our youth group days and how usually at this time we were away at some winter convention. We were two birds of a feather.

I repeated my stealthy hand job on the ride back. I figured if I banked up enough of these, Edward would surely go down on me. It was always a tossup on that. Fingering, no problem, but some guys loved eating girls out and others didn't. I had always hooked up the latter so the one and only time Sam Ulstern went down on me at camp, he had just come from eating ice cream at the canteen and I ended up with a nasty infection. According to Rosalie and Alice it was fantastic and I was curious to see what all the buzz was about.

When we pulled up to my house, now completely dark except for the porch light, Edward walked me to my door.

"Bella, I really thought with all my boys gone, I would spend this entire break in my room jacking off night and day. I'm really enjoying hanging out with you and hey, I'm only jacking off all day," he smirked. The boy had verbal diarrhea.

"Glad I could help."

"I want to see you again, tomorrow. Do you want to come to Seattle with me? I need to do some last minute Hanukkah shopping," he asked, pulling me closer until our foreheads touched.

"Yes," I said softly, biting my lip waiting for him to make the next move. His face came closer and pulled me into a lip lock. After a few moments, we both came up for air. "Thanks for dinner, Edward. See you tomorrow."

"Happy Hanukkah, Bella," he replied as I opened the unlocked door.

4th Night.

After a restless night trying to sleep, I woke up completely addicted to Edward Cullenman. It seemed irrational, but I missed his presence. As I was plotting ways to spend more time with him, my mother came into my room and sat on my bed.

"Bella, your father and I are going away – he got an alert last night for a last minute travel deal - roundtrip airfare to Maui for $200. How can we pass that up? Besides, as empty nesters we have a newfound appreciation of one another." I threw up a little in my mouth. "We didn't want to leave you alone and with the Brandonbergs and Hayles out of town, but Esme Cullenman offered to let you stay with them," my mom explained.

I nodded my head in recognition, but inside I was ecstatic. "That's cool. They're nice," I choked out.

"I am so glad you and Edward have become friends. He is such a mensch. Anyway, since you and Edward were going to Seattle anyway, we'll be hitching a ride with you and then getting a car service when we return in a few days. Now, go pack a bag for staying at the Cullenmans," she instructed.

This was not like my parents at all, but not having me at home for the past four months had definitely changed them. They were much more relaxed about things; I just didn't want to think about what was driving that change in them. After pulling my toiletries, my cutest underwear and least schlubby, but still comfortable clothes into a bag, and getting dressed for a day of shopping, I headed downstairs.

Edward picked us all up a few hours later. The drive to Seattle was uncomfortable at best. My dad sat up front with Edward and my mom and I shared the backseat. After saying goodbye to my parents, Edward and I headed up to Bellevue Square. The stores were too expensive for my blood, but Edward was looking for something for his parents.

We spent the whole day shopping, browsing, and making fun of the people wearing tacky Christmas sweaters. Edward liked shopping more than any guy I had ever met. We had lunch at Cheesecake Factory and shared a piece of chocolate chip peanut butter cookie dough cheesecake. Throughout the day there was definite sexual tension in the air and knowing I was going home with him didn't quell it. We had been wandering around Neiman Marcus for almost a half an hour when I realized I need to find the ladies room. We asked around and finally located it – next to the intimate apparel department. Edward arched an eyebrow at the sexy lingerie as we walked by. After taking care of business, I came out to find Edward holding a lacy chemise.

"Try it on," he growled, pulling me toward the dressing room. Apparently I wasn't the only one feeling the sexual tension.

I would never wear anything like that, but the hunger in his voice forced me to comply. The dressing room was completely empty; apparently people were not trying on lingerie a few days before Christmas. I went into an unlocked room at the end of the hallway alone and Edward stood outside the door. I wasn't sure if he was supposed to be inside the ladies fitting room, but no one was around to complain. Keeping only my underwear on, I slipped the chemise over my head. I looked hot and sexy. I had never tried on lingerie before, let alone lingerie for a guy.

"Bella, let me see," Edward cooed, trying to coax me out. I slowly opened the door. Edward looked me up and down, licking his lips.

He looked to the entrance of the dressing room, no one was coming. He then put his shopping bags down and pushed me back inside, closing the door with his foot. He grabbed hold of me and started kissing me with a fervor. Surprised by the force, I stumbled until my back was against the mirror. His hands moved down my back, cupping my ass and then slowly he brought his fingers up my hips, abdomen until he was cupping my barely concealed breasts that were spilling out of the chemise. He rubbed them in a circular motion as he inserted his tongue in my mouth. He traced circles around my now erect nipples and played with them over the lace. Then slowly his fingers moved down my body to the band of my panties. He slowly moved his hand down toward the pool of wetness that had begun to form.

I held my breath as he slipped one finger inside of me. "More," I whispered into his ear. My teeth caught hold of his earlobe as he slipped a second finger inside of me. Anxious to feel more friction, I moved my hips back and forth beneath his hand. He leaned in more and moved with me.

"You are so tight," he growled, slowly inching a third digit up inside of me. I pushed back at the discomfort. "Hmm... let me try something else", he whispered, licking me from my ear down to my collarbone.

Edward pulled away from me and knelt down on the floor. Looking up at me, our eyes met and his hands moved up my bare legs. He laced his thumbs through the sides of my panties and slipped them down. He kissed me on the set of lips where his eyes didn't meet mine. Like a cat licking its milk, his hot tongue lapped up the wetness. There were certain spots where it tickled and then his tongue found the place that I knew so well. I pushed myself further into his mouth, my fingers laced through his hair. Just when I writhed with delight, he took a small nip out of it with his teeth and I moaned out in ecstasy.

Slowly standing up, Edward grinned from ear to ear and leaned over, kissing me on the forehead. "Happy Hanukkah, Bella."

5th Night

After shopping and the long drive back, we arrived back in Forks pretty late. Esme was waiting for us and pointed me to the guest room, which had an adjoining bathroom with Edward. Seriously? Were our parents plotting or what? I kept waiting for Esme to come around offering us condoms, cigarettes, passion flavored lube. I considered sleeping in the chemise that Edward bought me, but opted for sweats and tank top. I slept in the next day, and when I awoke I immediately ran to the bathroom to rid myself of morning breath and bed head. I noticed the door was open to Edward's bedroom and after I finished up, I peeked inside.

It's not like I had never seen Edward in his pajamas before – I had. But things were different now. There he was lying on his bed in flannel pajama pants. The band of his boxer-briefs was poking out and his chiseled chest was bare as he balanced a book against it, reading and sipping orange juice through a straw. He didn't see me, so I cleared my throat. He looked up glancing at me as the straw fell from his lips. I looked down and noticed my hard nipples poking through my tank top.

"Morning," I greeted him. He stared at me with his piercing green eyes.

"Morning. My mom left with my dad to help out at some charity event at the hospital, but she wanted me to tell you to make yourself at home," he replied.

"We're here alone?" I asked. He nodded. "Make myself at home," I repeated. "Okay, I'm gonna take a shower now." Edwards eyes bulged out of his head and I was pretty sure that wasn't the only thing bulging. "That wasn't a declaration, it was an invitation," I said boldly, turning and heading back into the bathroom and pulling down my pajama pants.

I started the shower, waiting for the water to warm up. As it did, I peeled off the rest of my clothes. He hadn't moved. Edward had seen my lady parts yesterday, but fully naked was a big step. I slowly stepped into the shower, my back to the shower door. Moments later I felt the cold air; arms moved around me and a hard cock grazed my ass cheek. I slowly turned around and looked at Edward, in all of his naked glory. Oy vey.

Pulling me into a hungry lip lock, I felt his cock graze my thigh. I could taste the sweet orange juice on his lips as I licked them with my tongue. My hand reached out and grabbed his slick, erect cock and began pumping. The water helped my hand slide up and down, and with each thrust Edward moaned. I wanted to watch him squirm. I moved my lips down his body, sucking on his nipples, licking the chiseled muscles of his abdomen, until my knees made contact with the bottom of the shower.

Looking up at him in a similar manner to the dressing room, I took his cock in my mouth and brought it all the way inside. I gagged a little as his tip met the back of my throat but it was worth the sounds that were escaping from him. With one hand on the base of his shaft, I went to town licking and sucking his cock. I would alternate between each motion and randomly take him deep in my throat, always catching him by surprise. I ran my finger under his balls, to the sensitive area underneath. I went at it for several minutes, and my fingers were starting to get wrinkly, but the sounds Edward was emitting were enough of a motivator to continue. Finally, I tasted that he would be climaxing soon, so I sped up my pumping and took him in deep one last time, letting my teeth lightly graze over his shaft. He then filled my mouth with his warm spooge. Never being one to spit, I swallowed it all back, like a shot of tequila.

He pulled me to my feet and kissed me. We spent the rest of the day lounging around the Cullenman's house in our sweats, reading next to one another on the couch. Edward only stopped to watch Glenn Beck. I left the room. Esme and Carlisle came home with a pizza, cheese of course. Esme had us stand around the electric menorah in the living room as we said the blessings and lit it by screwing in another bulb and plugging it in. The pizza hit the spot and Esme and Carlisle excused themselves to go to bed early.

After finishing our dinner Edward and I returned to the couch where we watched movies. He fed me Hanukkah gelt as we watched. Each time, he would slowly place the chocolate in my mouth, kissing my neck and whispering, "Happy Hanukkah, Bella."

6th Night

Edward and I repeated our laziness again today. He was very into his Stephen King, Dark Tower books and I was engrossed in _Pride and Prejudice and Zombies_. We noshed on some chips and Edward took a break to watch Fox News. I tuned it out. Esme and Carlisle were attending a holiday party that evening, so I declared my ambition to cook Edward dinner. Esme, who had noticed that her son and I were a little bit more than friends, gladly showed me where everything was in the kitchen, and instructed me to help myself to anything, before heading upstairs to primp.

I decided on roasted chicken, homemade zucchini latkes, and a salad. I was thankful that the Cullenmans had all of the ingredients. Just as I was checking on the chicken, Carlisle and Esme came down dressed to the nines for their holiday party. Edward joined me in bidding them farewell and they told us kids to "behave ourselves and not to wait up." Neither of us was sure how much they knew about us but they didn't seem to care. No, they seemed pleased.

"Edward, I'm going to go get dressed for dinner. Will you finish up in here?" He nodded and looked at me quizzically.

I ran upstairs and put on the chemise he bought me, and a thong. I brushed my hair and put on a little make-up. I came back downstairs and threw an apron over the chemise so I wouldn't burn myself when frying the latkes. Edward just looked at me and shook his head. For someone as pigheaded and opinionated as he was, I sure had found a way to shut him up.

The latkes were the last thing to do so I quickly got an oil filled skillet ready and began plopping the batter down. Edward had gone upstairs to, I assumed, change clothing as well. He had set the table, so once the latkes were done, I put all the food on the table. Edward came strolling down in satin pajama pants, slippers, and what looked to be a smoking jacket. I couldn't help but snicker at his clothing choice.

He stepped closer and pulled my face against his to silence me. "The candles! We have to light the Hanukkah candles!" I exclaimed. We decided on the quick, electric menorah that set the darkened living room aglow. Edward grabbed a bottle of wine and poured glasses for the two of us, and we sat down to a very civilized, very adult meal. It was like we were playing house.

When we finished and both declared we could go for something sweet, I started to panic about not having baked something too. Gee, I'm not Martha Stewart, but still.

"I have dessert for you," Edward said, arching his eyebrow. "Hot tub."

"I don't have a bathing suit," I exclaimed. The Cullenmans hot tub had been put to good use at several after parties and events, it was one of the reasons Jasper and Alice had planned events at Edward's house, though I had never been in it.

That's when it hit me. Oh wait, the Cullenmans were out. I didn't need a bathing suit.

"I know," Edward replied. A wicked smile spread across his face. He was going to be a great politician – he was so calculated. "If you go get towels, I'll do the dishes. It's the least I can do after you cooked for me this amazing dinner. A man could get used to this." What? Esme was a great cook.

I ran upstairs and grabbed the towels and checked myself in the mirror. Would I be losing my virginity in a hot tub? Nah. Edward met me in the living room and opened the French door that led out to the deck and the hot tub.

"So do we undress here or out there?" I asked, looking down at him. He had taken off his robe.

He looked down at me and told my boobs, "Outside would probably be better."

A few minutes later, we were naked in a hot steaming tub of water despite it being freezing outside. The deck was dark, so we wouldn't draw attention to ourselves from the neighbors. The only light came from the glow of the electric menorah from the window. Edward sat on one side of the hot tub and I on the other. Edward switched on the jets.

"Oooh!" I cried a sharp stream of bubbled had just gone right up my ass. I jumped up from my seat and floated away to the center of the tub.

"What?" Edward asked reaching out and pulling me on top of him.

"I had sat on a jet. It went up my ass. That's an out hole."

"You sure you didn't like it?"

"One way street, Cullenman," I warned. Was he suggesting anal? I knew some kids would have anal sex and still consider themselves virgins. No thank you.

He didn't answer me. Instead, he turned me around so that our chests were facing one another and I was straddling his lap. His lips found mine and he pulled me into a round of spit swapping kisses. He pulled me in closer so that my boobs flattened out against his chest. I wrapped my legs around his back and I could feel his erect cock grazing the outside of my entrance. Even, in the hot water, I could feel the heat we were both emitting.

I wanted friction.

Grabbing his eight inch long cock in my hand, I slid it between my lower half, under the water. It would be so easy to just sit on it, but instead I let it graze close enough. For whatever reason, or, you could probably guess why, I kept thinking about a hotdog in its bun.

Moving his hands down to press on that magical spot on me that he had recently discovered, I continued to glide up and down on him, letting him feel my wetness. He pressed hard on me as I sped up my movements on him.

"Come with me, Bella." He pressed harder and bit down on my earlobe at the same time. His spooge came out and suddenly I remembered all of those crazy questions in sex ed class and jumped out of the hot tub quickly. No babies. Not for like a decade. I wrapped the towel around myself and stuck my feet back in the water. Edward, who had watched with amusement, got out and wrapped a towel around him as well.

"Bella, there is so much chlorine and bromine in this hot tub that I am sure that all my Little Edwards died as soon as they hit the water."

"I'm not taking any chances," I shook my head.

"Let's get inside then before we freeze." He kissed the side of my neck then softly whispered in my ear, "Happy Hanukkah, Bella."

7th Night

It was hard sleeping in a room so close to Edward and not being next to him. I awoke early and read in bed until I heard Edward stirring. Quietly, I tiptoed into his room and climbed into bed with him. I snuggled up against his chest and noticed he was sprouting heavy morning wood. My hand gravitated to it, like my own personal video game joystick. He opened his eyes and looked down at me and let out a deep groan. His morning breath hit me like a wave and I flinched, moving my hand away from his huge cock.

"Sorry," he said, covering his mouth. "We should get up. My parents..."

We both ran into the bathroom and brushed our teeth, even synchronizing when we spat into the sink. When we reached the kitchen, giggling and tickling one another, Esme looked up from the waffle iron, but didn't say anything about us or the empty bottle of wine that we had left out. Instead, she shoved two plates filled with waffles in front of us, along with two tall glasses of orange juice, and proceeded to tell us about her evening. She then explained that since it was Christmas Eve, we would once again be left to our own devices tonight. She suggested that since we were both over eighteen, we should check out the Matzo Ball at the Jewish Community Center up in Port Angeles. It was the annual Jewish singles dance held every year.

Edward and I exchanged looks. Was she serious? Is this what we had to look forward to in a post youth group life? Matzo Balls as an opportunity to meet people? Oy. Then like a cartoon, Edward perked up.

"Mom, since you and Dad are both going to be at the hospital tonight and tomorrow, if Bella and I go schlepping up to Port Angeles tonight, we'll just have to drive back up there tomorrow to go to the movies on Christmas. Don't you think it's a little meshugana? Not to mention that all that driving while tired isn't safe. It's also a waste of gas and bad for environment."

"Edward what are you getting at?" She looked up at him and glanced at me. She had to know. She knew.

"Well, maybe we should see if there are any hotel rooms available. Driving back and forth is such a schlep." He ran his fingers through his hair. I put my head down, staring into my plate.

"That's a great idea, Edward. Port Angeles is such a schlep," Carlisle cried, walking into the room, dressed in a button down shirt, slacks, and a sweater vest. "I wouldn't want you on the roads tonight driving late only to have to go back up to go to the movies tomorrow. It's not like we are going to be home," he shrugged looking at Esme. "Edward, go check to see if there are any available hotel rooms." Edward jumped up and left, leaving me there still trying to be invisible. Awkward. "Esme, I said rooms." She shot him another look. "What? Like we weren't ever young?"

I was in shock that the Cullenmans seemed so accepting of Edward's idea. I deduced that guys dads are all about getting their sons laid, but still. I was in their care. Not that I was complaining.

Edward came back into the kitchen. He played it very cool. The only place with available space was the hotel a mile outside of town that offered cabins on the water. Edward, being Edward, had called and negotiated a rate so low, Esme and Carlisle would have taken it just to frame the bill.

The rest of the day seemed to fly by, despite Edwards insistence on watching some special on Tea Parties that Fox News was airing. Esme and Carlisle left to go to the hospital and we left shortly thereafter. We shared a duffel bag and I couldn't help but notice that Edward had placed a Costco size box of condoms in the bag. Ribbed for her pleasure, why thank you. I realized we were going to miss not lighting the candles tonight, so Edward unplugged the electric menorah and put it in the bag too.

An hour later, we checked into our cabin. Edward placed the bag on the large king size bed. He had told his parents it was two full size beds. Unzipping the bag, Edward pulled out the menorah and placed it on the nightstand and then reached back in and pulled out the chemise he had bought me.

"Bella, I'd love to see you in this again." He grinned, holding it up.

"Edward, honey, I'm hungry. Aren't we going for dinner and the Matzo Ball?" I asked, licking my lips. I really was hungry.

"Food, yes. Matzo Ball, no. So, if we do the traditional Christmas dinner of Chinese food tomorrow night, then that leaves either Korean, Japanese or Thai."

"Tough choice, hibachi could be fun, but I do love pad Thai." I thought about it. Hibachi seemed much more date like. "Hibachi could be fun. Do you eat shrimp, Edward?" Shrimp and other shellfish aren't kosher and neither is pork.

"Yeah, only when I eat out, never in the house. You?"

"Me too." I love shrimp. I really do.

I freshened up and we headed out for an early dinner. The hibachi restaurant put on a good show and the place was pretty busy for being Christmas Eve. As we sat next to one another throughout dinner our hands kept wandering up each other's legs. Edward floored it back to the little cabin. He opened the door for me and our lips took over. We stepped inside the cabin, kissing, when I saw the menorah.

"Edward! We forgot to light the menorah!" I cried.

He went over plugged it in and we said the prayers and screwed in another bulb. When we were done, the mood cooled a bit. I picked up the chemise and went to the bathroom to change. I stayed in there for several minutes to make Edward wait a little bit and also to give myself some prep time. I took off all my clothes and pulled on the chemise. I opened the door and leaned against the doorframe. Edward had turned off all of the lights with only the menorah glowing.

"Hineini," I stated. It's Hebrew for "here I am". We used to joke that it was the ultimate Jewish pick up line. Much sexier than, "Hey, baby is that a mezuzah in your pants or are you just happy to see me?"

Edward, wearing only his boxer briefs, strolled over to me. His hand grazed my face and then slid down the length of my body. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him closer, kissing his neck, anxious for my lips to rejoin his. His hand, now resting on my ass, guided me so that our middles were aligned. I could feel his cock through the fabric of his underwear lightly against my thigh.

We stumbled back, until we fell back onto the bed. Without having to worry about gravity, I wrapped my legs around him, anxious to feel the friction. His mere presence made me wet, so our current activities made me feel like I was dripping. I needed to feel him inside of me. I wanted this. I was ready. I wanted it to be Edward. I knew the first time would probably suck but at least we would suck together.

I pawed my fingers down his body, unwrapped my legs, and began pulling at the band of his underwear. His hands, which were busy playing with my nipples, assisted, as he sat up and pulled them away, and suddenly he was naked. While I had on the lone chemise, Edward slid back down and then moved up so that his chest was flat against mine. He inched his body closer to mine. His cock was knocking at my entrance and I was ready to answer the door. My hips rose to meet his when he slipped inside. He wasn't all the way in but he was teetering on the edge and my hungry vagina wanted to suck him in.

"Bella, are you sure? Once we do this there's no going back," he asked.

I searched until our eyes met and nodded. Then, by the glowing light of the menorah, I bucked my hips once more. He pushed through with a little resistance, being my first time, and fully entered inside of me.

"So tight," he whispered, "like an Asian school girl." I began to wonder what sort of porn he had been watching.

Sex was weird. I realized we had not put on a condom and pushed him away, whispering, "Condom!" in his ear. He pulled out of me, and a few moments later after he tore through the duffel bag and I heard some ripping, he was back. His second time in stung a little but once he was in his hips glided toward mine as I rose to meet each thrust of his pelvis. I could get used to this.

It wasn't long, maybe a minute in, when Edward, who looked very pensive – almost as if he were doing calculus, or something – cried out, "I'm gonna..." With that last pump he collapsed onto me. So, that was sex. Better luck next time.

Edward rested on top of me, until his cock grew limp. After pulling out of me again, holding his cock to go clean off, Edward leaned over me, smiled and said, "Happy Hanukkah, Bella."

8th Night

It was Christmas morning and I woke up after the best sleep I had ever had, nestled in the crook of Edward's arm. He was better than my old security that I still had but never used. I was still a little sore down there, so Edward switched on the television, only to find that there was nothing on worth watching for a bunch of Jews on Christmas, so he left it on the channel broadcasting the Yule log. We lay there wrapped around one another enjoying the show. Our growling stomachs fueled us to finally climb out of bed. We checked out of the hotel and went in search of a place open where we could eat.

We ended up at a greasy spoon, truck stop style diner not too far from the hotel. We walked inside and sat down at a booth. The waitress was something out of a cartoon – older lady with blue hair and a pink uniform, wearing a Santa hat. Edward ordered a tall orange juice and an omelet and I got hot chocolate and scrambled eggs.

After we finished up we headed to the movie theater. It was packed like the synagogue on Yom Kippur. We couldn't turn around with running into someone or someone's parents that we knew, and for that reason we didn't hold hands or touch. Edward was chatting with the Rabbi's husband, when Mike Newman came and put his arm around me. Newman was in youth group with us. Not only did he have greasy hair, he was also disrespectful and obnoxious. At events he would always hit on the younger girls and never participate in the actual planned activities. Edward excused himself, and came over, taking my hand and pulling me away from Mike. Yeah, let the yentas talk.

"Good to see you again. How is Peninsula Community College?" Edward asked, feigning interest. He stood behind me and wrapped his hands around my waist. He glanced at his watch, "Oh, look at the time, Bella and I have a movie to watch." As he pulled me away, I glanced back to see Mike's jaw lying on the floor.

I couldn't tell you anything about the movie we watched. We sat in an empty row in a back corner. You can guess what happened. Edward played let's make Bella wet and I played how big can the bulge in Edward's pants get? Needless to say, but I will anyway, we rushed out of there before the credits even started. Edward flew back to Forks and we decided to go to my house, since his parents were due back at any moment. The thought of having sex in my own bed sort of freaked me out; I mean the pink painted walls and unicorn pictures were definite mood killers.

My fears were unnecessary, because as soon as I opened the door Edward grabbed me and carried me to the dining room, placing me down on the table. He threw off my clothes and then started kissing his way up my body starting with my toes. I guess he didn't mind that they had been stuck in boots all day. His mouth stopped on my wet entrance. As his lips got closer I stopped him, I wanted to kiss him but not with me on his lips; it grossed me out. Instead, he trailed his fingers up my thigh and plunged them into my deep abyss. With his fingers pumping away, he kissed his way up my naked body until our eyes met. I looked down and realized he still had on all his clothes, even his coat.

"Off," I murmured breathlessly, moving my fingers down to take over the job of his now absent fingers.

My small digits didn't have the same force his did. A few moments later, I felt his hand on mine, and he went back to fucking me gently with his hands. My hips glided back and forth as his fingers cupped me inside, his thumb rubbing my clitoris. I wanted more. I wanted his cock inside of me

"Edward," I pleaded. He slid on top of me, his legs over mine and his cock was pushing to come back to its warm home. "Condom," I reminded him. Judah Maccabee Cullenman was not to be born nine months from now. No way.

"I got it," Edward replied, sliding off of me once again. I heard the wrapper tear open and a few moments later, Edward started pulling my legs down so that I was on the edge of the table. He lifted my legs, placing them on his shoulders, and aligned himself to my entrance, and came crashing down into me. He pumped his cock as he held onto a hip with one hand and my feet with the other. He was so deep inside of me, and with each pump he kept hitting a spot that made me yearn for him more and more. It wasn't enough.

He lifted me off of the table so that as he stood I was ridding piggyback style on him but instead of his back I was on his front and attached to his cock. I rode my hips up and down on him and alternated with kisses – up on his lips, down to his nipples. He started walking toward the dark living room as I rode him. He gently laid me down on the carpet and pulled away.

"I'll be right back," he said in hushed tones. A few moments later he returned with my parent's menorah, a plate, and matches. He placed the menorah on the plate on top of the coffee table and lit all eight candles and the shamesh, the lead candle, before saying the blessing. "Okay now I can give you your big present." He knelt down on top of me and leaned down to kiss me. I dug my nails into his ass, and pulled him back down on me, in me.

Edward had me rollover and he took me from behind, his cock once again finding the spot that made me want to explode.

"Edward, harder, faster. I'm gonna..."

He stopped and flipped me around and then his cock made its way back inside of me again. I could spend days sitting on his cock. It was like I was made for him. He pumped away, his lips meeting one of my nipples and then making their way back up my neck until they met my lips. With one last thrust, I let go and Edward soon followed. A smile broke out on my face as Edward pulled his lips away. My first orgasm from sex. No – my first orgasm from making love.

Edward moved his mouth close to my ear, but before he could say anything, I moved my mouth up to his ear and whispered, "A Happy Hanukkah it is indeed, Edward."

**AN: If you have questions about any of the terms used in this story, please PM me. I did not have time to write an extensive dictionary on all the terms. I hope you have enjoyed, I have an Edward POV version in the works. It is very 18/19 year old boy.**


	2. Chapter 2:Eight Nights of Delights EPOV

**AN: First thank you to everyone who read, reviewed and voted for Eight Nights of Delights. It won first place – judges pick for Who's Under the Tree Contest! I promised an Edward POV. Since I wasn't under a deadline and contest requirements, this is much longer.**

**Huge thanks to my beta, Poo235 because honestly I think my comma key is broken and to littlesecret84 and Isabel Grace for pre-reading, chatting, and holding my hand. Oh, and we all know who owns the original characters, I totally own these names.**

**Warning: Edward is a pervy teenage boy and you are in his head.**

**1****st**** Night**

I rubbed some lotion on my hands as I watched the two girls lick one another on my computer. I began stroking my cock. Jacking off was just a part of life. My college roommate, Peter, and I had downloaded so much free porn to watch that we had reached the end of the Internet as far as free porn went. We had seen it all. We, on our own time, not together, had jacked off to it all. I preferred brunettes, whereas Peter preferred blondes.

After finishing up into a wad of tissues, I headed downstairs. I had just finished up my first semester at Harvard; it felt good to be home for an extended period of time. Sure, I had been back for Thanksgiving but that was not even a full week. While I had imagined pick-up games of basketball with my boys at the Jewish Community Center, they had other plans for winter break.

Emmett McCarty, my best friend for years, had been invited to spend a good part of the break basking in the sun of St. Barts with his girlfriend, Rosalie. I never understood what he saw in her. She was the typical Jewish American princess stereotype come to life – bleach blonde hair, nose job, and spoiled rotten. Though, Emmett confided that Rosalie was a closeted gear head and knew tons more about cars than he did. They even went to Emory together. He was so pussy whipped.

My other best friend, Jasper Whitlosky, who went to school at Rice University, was also away. Jasper wasn't much better; he too was spending the holiday with Alice Brandonberg in New York. They had started dating at the tail end of our senior year and the two of them had done a great job of doing the long distance between Tulane and Rice. Alice was a sweet girl - she wasn't stuck up like Rosalie tended to be - but she did love to shop. If you didn't know any better, it would be easy to stereotype her as a ditz with a credit card, but there was more to her than that.

"Edward, can you please clean up the basement? We have company coming over tonight," my mom called up the steps at me.

Sure, I had nothing better to do. I padded down the steps and met my mom, Esme Cullenman, at the bottom. "Who's coming?" I asked.

"The Swansteins. You know how your father and I joined the temple's Empty Nesters Club. Well, we really have had a great time getting to know them better. Renee and Charlie are really sweet people and if I recall correctly their daughter, Bella, such a shayna menala, is your age. She goes to Brandeis," Mom explained.

Yeah, Bella Swanstein. The girl I loved to hate. We had both been youth group presidents last year and had to work closely to plan events and such. Okay, and we used to also kiss in like the seventh grade, before I had gotten on my 'I'm going to be a politician' kick. Out of fear of ex- girlfriends from high school talking to the media, I had abstained from any relationships in high school. I had figured I would wait for the right girl to come along. I was now off of that kick. No, I wanted to be more like Karl Rove, not the front man, the puppeteer. So yeah, Swanstein, she had driven me nuts. She always had to be in charge, running around with that tight ass and those perky tits.

Mom made me wear nice slacks and a button down shirt rather than jeans for dinner. The Swantsteins arrived right on time and I tried to be helpful by taking their coats. When I returned, Mom had everyone sitting in the living room; she poured wine for everyone including me. My parents had taken on the philosophy that they preferred that if I drink, it was to be in their home. After a long weekend with them in Napa, where I was their designated driver, I had become well versed in wine and welcomed the glass that my mom poured for me.

Bella Swanstein sat there, eagerly sipping her wine. Wearing a tight little sweater, her tits had gotten bigger since the last time I saw her over the summer. Seems the freshman fifteen had gone straight to sweater puppies. Oh, what I wouldn't give to bury my face in them and give a good motorboat. She was wearing a short skirt too, and little ballet flats. _I wonder what kind of panties she is wearing? _I had to stop looking at her before I yanked out Zayin. Yes, I named my penis Zayin, the Hebrew word for penis. To distract my train of thoughts, I tried concentrating on the conversation the adults were having – synagogue gossip: who gave what during the annual Kol Nidre call for donations, who was sick, and who was having affairs.

After screwing in the candles on the electric menorah, which made me think of screwing Bella, we finally sat down for dinner. I tried to have a mundane conversation with Bella and not think about ways of luring her to my bedroom and fucking her. I had always hated her. Well, I hated the way she thought she could boss me around; actually, I might have just hated her back because she hated me, but tonight it was like I couldn't get my dick to not want to penetrate every orifice on her body. She was getting pretty tipsy from the wine, so I tried to catch up.

My mom suggested we go play dreidel in the basement like we were a bunch of eight year olds. I just stared at her and was like 'what the fuck, mom?' Zayin had other plans and, well, if my mom and Zayin were in agreement, then it had to be a good thing. I grabbed the wine bottle , my glass, and the dreidels and led Bella down the steps. We sat on the floor, and for a brief second, I caught a glimpse of what was under that skirt.

"This is so lame. This vacation sucks," Bella started to whine.

"Tell me about it. All my friends are actually vacationing someplace cool. We never go away because of Dad being on call on Christmas and Mom and I usually volunteer at the hospital then too but they won't let me this year because of the Swine flu. So what are you majoring in, anyways?" I asked, trying to get her to stop whining.

"Ugh, everyone keeps asking me this. I should get a t-shirt made. I'm undecided. Don't judge me. It's not a bad thing. Who at 18 knows what they want for the rest of their life? So, are we going to play this?" She was fondling the dreidel, stroking the handle. Zayin liked it.

"Some people know exactly what they want," I said, running my fingers through my hair. Shit, where did that come from? "Yeah, let's play, I guess. I mean what else are we going to do?" I replied. I didn't want to sound too eager, but if I didn't do something with my hands soon, I was going to need to go to the bathroom to take care of business.

"Pour me some more wine. Want to make this more fun?" she asked, eying the Hanukkah gelt, and wrinkling her nose. It was really cute. Zayin twitched again and I nodded. "Okay, let's play truth or dare dreidel rather than partake in the gelt." I stopped paying attention when she said the words truth or dare, but she kept on talking, going through all of the rules she was making up.

I nodded my head in agreement to the rules, but fuck did I know what I was agreeing to. Being a gentleman I allowed her the first spin – it landed on Hay. Bella looked up at me "Edward, are you gay?"

It wasn't the smartest thing to do, drinking the wine when she asked it, and I had two choices: choke on it or spit it back in her face. Choke. Once, I stopped coughing, I looked up at her. "No, why would you think that?" I knew the rumors, a guy like me not dating at all and always going to the dances with friends and never hooking up. No one believed my political aspirations had been real.

"You never date anyone. What is up with that?"

I wanted to tell her it was because she hated me and after spin the bottle no other lips appealed to me, but I decided on the half truth. "I decided long ago that girls were not worth my time until I was closer to settling down. I was too focused in high school to date. Okay, my turn." Eager to change the subject, I grabbed the dreidel and spun it. It landed on Gimmel, which meant, I think I got to ask her for a dare. Hmm the possibilities were endless: strip for me, fuck me, marry me. No, too extreme. "Kiss me, Swanstein."

"What?" She looked shocked but licked her lips. Could she possibly be as attracted to me as I was to her?

"I said, I dare you to kiss me. Then you can tell everyone how I am not gay." She looked at me cockeyed. I decided to coax her a little. "Come on, Swanstein, you used to like kissing me when we played spin the bottle," I reminded her. Though, I was sure she might have liked it, probably not as much as I had.

"No, I didn't. Wait, you remember that?" She looked up at me and batted her eyelashes. Zayin liked it. I hooked my finger and motioned her to come toward me. "Fine," she huffed as she leaned over and brought her lips to mine. If I never touched another pair of lips again, I could die a happy man. It was like birds were singing, bells were ringing. I was fucked. She pulled away and instantly I missed the feel of her lips on mine. "Happy?"she asked, licking her lips and tasting me

Zayin was definitely happy. "Yes," I smirked, trying not to think about the bulge building in my pants. "Wow if, all it took was a finger to make you come, Bella, you're going to make some guy very happy. Your turn." Shit, I almost said me instead of some guy. I hoped that some guy would be me. Before I could shoot myself in the foot, I practically threw the dreidel at her.

The game went on for several rounds and was definitely going n my favor, although I did confide that I thought that Bella was a decent kisser. However, I got to see what she her tits and what she was wearing under her skirt, and it was glorious. This really was a miracle holiday. She said some other stuff about her aspirations; I felt dick for not remembering what she said, but I couldn't stop thinking about seeing her tits and picturing her in her panties. I revealed the size of Zayin, which I almost called by his first name. I revealed the size of Zayin, which I almost called by his first name - I was quite proud of his eight inches. Although told her about my aspirations, I wasn't sure if she was paying attention at all because she kept looking down at my crotch and licking her lips, only making me harder.

Mom called us up for dessert in the nick of time or else I would have fucked her right there, if she would have let me. As we walked up, Bella, in her true klutziness, stumbled and I grabbed her elbow. Once upstairs and back at the table, we managed to hold it together and the sight of Bella's father set Zayin crawling back inside. After we ate dessert, I suggested we go back downstairs and Bella wholeheartedly agreed. When we got down there, instead of sitting on the floor, we sat on the couch. Bella inched closer to me. Fuck did she smell good. I looked at her and she looked at me before I moved toward her face, holding it in my hands. Slowly, I brought my lips to meet hers again. She kissed me back. It wasn't like the chaste kisses we had exchanged at twelve; no Bella thrust her tongue in my mouth. I gently massaged her tongue with mine and became totally lost in the moment with her. We would have kept going, but Mrs. Swanstein called down, saying they were leaving. _So soon?_

I walked her up the steps and asked if I could see her again. I wanted to ask if she could sleepover, move-in together, get married, have my babies, but I thought that might be a bit too much. I would definitely be whacking off again tonight, at least once if not multiple times. Just before we reached the top of the stairs, I closed in on Bella and whispered in her ear, "Happy Hanukkah, Bella." She had given me the greatest gift of all, awaking the beast in me. No more virtual women in my life. Bella was the real deal.

After I helped Mom with the dishes, I went upstairs and found a picture of Bella and me standing with our presidential gavels. I jerked off to it – three times.

**2****nd**** Night**

I woke up slightly before noon and whipped Zayin out. There was no need to pull out any of the Maxim magazines I had under my bed or the Jugs Dad have given me. No, the thought of Bella's lips and then fantasizing about them on my cock did the job instead. After cleaning myself up and grabbing my usual breakfast of orange juice, bagel and cream cheese, I went back to the cave that is my room and found Bella's number. I stared at it for what felt like hours but I didn't have the balls to call her. Instead, I put on Fox News and listened to Bill O'Reilly talk about how people were not saying 'Merry Christmas' anymore. I got sick of it and turned it off, figuring the worst that could happen was Bella hanging up on me. So I called.

She picked up and was excited to spend time with me. I hadn't really thought about how she too had been abandoned by her friend but now, I could see we were in the same boat. For the first time in awhile, I thought about that last year. Well, sure I kind of did, but when Emmett and Jasper ditched me for the pussy, I just started hanging out with the younger guys. They were away at convention now so it was like I was on my own. We started talking about politics. Bella, as I knew from various youth group events, was a bleeding heart liberal. She thought I was a hard core republican. I'm not though. I firmly believe in small government and think the United States should espouse and promote democracy. She of course thought we should pull out immediately of Iraq and Afghanistan. I disagreed. This led to a heated discussion, but instead of finding her annoying, I thought it was cute. She invited me over to watch movies with her tonight and I jumped at the chance.

Once we hung up, I showered, where I proceeded to jerk off again. _What can I say? I'm at my sexual peak; it's a fact of nature._ I dressed and read for a bit. Stephen King's _Dark Tower_ series had completely sucked me in. Mom called me down for dinner, which was leftovers, but brisket was always better the next day. Afterward, I drove over to the Swanstein's house. It was your typical center hall colonial. I had been there a few times for youth group events, but my house had been better for larger events.

Bella came to the door looking fantastic; well, her tits did. They mesmerized me. I had to concentrate to look at her face and not stare at them. I agreed to watch a bunch of Adam Sandler movies. After loading the DVD player and turning off the lights, Bella came and sat down next to me on the couch, covering us up with a blanket. The house was a little cold and I liked her using me for warmth. She could use me for anything she wanted; I was hers for the taking. I was such a tool and so fucking whipped - already.

The first movie we watched was _Don't Mess with the Zohan. _It was kind of stupid but that didn't matter Bella rested her hand on my leg; under the blanket. Zayin was very pleased and welcomed her with open arms. A few light grazes over him and I had a full-on hard-on. I couldn't tell you anything else about the movie; I stopped paying attention after Zohan came to America.

Bella rested her head on my chest. I was so thankful I had started going to the gym at school. Peter encouraged me to start weight training and I had gained several pounds of muscle. It felt good having her so close. Zayin was getting antsy. Okay, Cullenman, man up. I leaned down and brought my lips to hers. It was just as I had imagined and Zayin twitched with glee.

Bella, being the sex goddess that I knew she was, partially from my own fantasy and partially from the talk I had heard at summer camp, moved her lips from mine and began nibbling down my neck to my ear. I almost started twitching my leg like a dog because it felt so good. Instead, I let out a carnal moan, unlike any moan that had ever escaped my lips from my daily masturbation sessions. "Fuck. Bella, why did we hate each other?" I whispered in her ear. I moved one of my hands down her leg and grazed her perky ass. I was going to jizz right there in my pants.

"Umm, you were an arrogant, controlling cocksucker who didn't want to do anything to ruin your far right wing political future with stories of high school sexual exploits and I was too busy being offended and annoyed to even try," she whispered into my ear. She then hitched her leg over my lap so she was straddling me like a lap dancer. I was definitely going to jizz in my pants.

"Baruch ha Shem for Baron Herzog. If only we had let loose like this earlier or rather never stopped playing spin the bottle," I said, kissing her forehead and then the tip of her cute nose.

"I was loose like this beforehand. Never at events, but you were with me at those leadership camps..." she teased. I turned away and winced. I hated watching other guys hook up with Bella at leadership camp; they were so undeserving of her attention. I swallowed hard and tried to form an answer that didn't make me sound like an ass.

"Yeah, I was and I heard all about you skipping some of your religious courses for trips to the Enchanted Forest with Jacob Blackavitz." I attempted to sound like it didn't bother me, but what Bella didn't know was that I punched Jacob when he bragged about what he had done with her back in the cabin. What a stupid hippy!

"Don't remind me," she whispered and moved her body closer to mine. Zayin went wild and I had to lick my lips to not attack her. Then she ran her fingers through my hair; Zayin couldn't take it any longer; I bucked him toward her warm pussy. She bucked herself to meet him and it didn't take me long to calculate that four pieces of material separated us. We continued to dry hump, which as I thought about it, I shouldn't have been doing but sometimes I am too intellectual for my own good, was a misnomer because she was definitely wet. Wet and hot under those sweatpants of hers.

I could have sworn I heard movement from upstairs and I slid Bella off of me. I didn't need her dad tossing me out. The man scared me. Bella, always liking to be in control of every situation, gave me a scowling look. It was a good thing I did push her off because her mom, and thankfully just her mom, came in. Before she got too close, I pulled the afghan up to cover up my raging hard-on. Renee Swanstein offered us food and stuff. For once, I wasn't hungry, just disappointed, especially when after the adrenaline rush, Zayin was at ease, but I was going to have a killer case of blue balls tomorrow.

Bella kept moving closer to me the rest of the night, but neither of us started anything too physical. I had enough images in my head for a month's worth of jacking off. It was getting late by the time we made it to the end of the last movie.

Bella was sweet and walked me to the door. I wanted to kiss her again, but she looked so tired. Instead, I leaned in as I did last night, and whispered in her ear, "Happy Hanukkah, Bella." I gave her a quick peck on the lips and left.

Knowing I was going to wake up with blue balls, I jerked off to the image of Bella before falling asleep.

**3****rd**** Night**

I woke again with morning wood and blue balls. After taking care of business – again – I went to the JCC and worked out. It helped me lay off some steam. Then I went home showered and dove back into Stephen King. When I spoke to Bella, I left out the part about the gym. She seemed so happy we were both in sync with one another; I didn't have the heart to tell her I was up very early. I did invite her out. I couldn't take much more of our parents walking in on us. Zayin couldn't take much more of our parents walking in on us.

Dad gave me a look when he saw me all dressed up to go out. He told me to pay with the credit card but gave me some extra cash. He then asked me if I needed condoms. I refused and insisted Bella and I were just friends. Yeah, friends who dry humped. I was not taking condoms from my dad. That was fucked up on so many levels.

I arrived promptly at the Swansteins house again and rang the doorbell. Shit! I should have brought flowers or something. I was such a tool. Bella answered the door looking hot in jeans and a sweater.

"Edward, do you mind waiting and lighting the candles with us?" Renee asked, not really giving me a choice.

"Of course, Mrs. Swanstein," I replied, using my best parent voice. I reached out and grabbed a hot pink satin yarmulke from the table. Before putting it on, I checked to see where it was from since most yarmulkes came from some bar or bat mitzvah or wedding with printed the information inside. Of course –

_Bat Mitzvah of  
Isabella Miriam Swanstein  
May 25, 2002_

After lighting the candles, Bella kissed her parents on the cheek and dragged us off. Just looking at her pulling on my hand, anxious to spend time with me alone, made me hard. When we reached the car, I was hot, so I took off my jacket and threw it in the backseat. As I sat down, I noticed Bella checking me out; it didn't help Zayin calm down.

"Have you been working out?" she asked, reaching to get her seatbelt on. As she leaned in, I could see down her v-neck sweater to her tits. I licked my lips.

"A little," I replied with a shrug.

As I drove along the windy roads, I tried to focus on driving, but Bella moved her hand from the center console onto my thigh. I pretended like it didn't affect me but it did. Zayin was excited by her presence so close to him. She started rubbing her hand back and forth all over the head of my cock and it took no time until I was hard as a rock. I wanted to tell her to stop, but Zayin kept yelling at me to shut up. So, of course, I listened to my cock. Thankfully, we came to a stop light and I hoped she would stop. Nope, Bella's hands attacked me in the best conceivable way. Before I realized what she was doing, she had whipped out Zayin and was stroking him. _Fuck me._

I turned to tell her this wasn't the best idea, that this could kill us both but it felt so good. Her hand was on my cock. Her soft delicate hand was on my cock. Hand. Cock. Hand. Cock. I opened my mouth but the only thing that escaped was, "Gah!"

"Shhh. Just drive," she said softly, licking her lips.

I was getting a hand job in my car. She wasn't bad at it either; it felt good. Her hands were so different from mine_. Must focus on driving. Hand. Cock_. Bella started playing twenty questions political view style: Gay marriage, healthcare, cap and trade. _Could not articulate arguments with a hand on my cock._

"Bella, I know what you're doing...Gah!"

Her hand was now moving faster on _my_ cock! Shit! I was ''m going to jizz all over my leather interior. Just as I was about to explode, Bella licked her fingers and then brought her wet fingers around my cock and began pumping them again. This was it. I was never going to get jizz off the ceiling of my car. Bella, being amazing, pulled out a tissue – that was it; I was marrying this girl. I came. Hard

We had arrived in Port Angeles and I looked over at her, she was proud of herself. She should be, that little minx, but shit, that was dangerous. "Fuck, Bella. I almost just crashed the car several times while you were doing that!" Crap, that came out a little too harsh. I looked over; she was frowning. I had to make this right. "Do you think you could do it again on the way home?"

"Maybe," she replied with a smile and a shrugged. Fuck me. It wasn't a no.

After I parked the car and put a tired Zayin away, I felt that I should answer her questions even though her hand had been on my cock. Yes, I had a girl's hand on my cock while I was driving! "Bella, by the way, your questions: yes, but the states should decide, no to universal healthcare, I prefer tort reform, and I think a carbon tax would be more effective rather than cap and trade. Oh and since I know you are dying to ask, I am pro-choice just not late term abortions. I am much more libertarian than far-right winger," I replied. Her jaw dropped, which made me think of her giving me head and I had to turn away. I grabbed my jacket and then whipped around to open Bella's door. I wasn't a schmuck.

I took her to a little Italian restaurant. Couldn't tell you much, all I could think of was Bella giving me a hand job while I was driving. I looked up at Bella; she was scowling at the waitress. Was that chick trying to hit on me? She was like a non-entity to me. I reached out for one of Bella's glorious hands to soothe her and her glorious, hand job giving hands.

"Swanstein, you think I would ever even consider dating a shiksa goddess like that? Sure, she is beautiful but she doesn't even register."

We ate food and then took a walk. I talked about Harvard; she talked about Brandeis. We shared our experiences about Boston living. We even brought up our friends and youth group. This, however, didn't stop me from thinking about her hands on my cock while I was driving.

True to her word, she did it again when we drove back. I didn't think I could even get it up, but it seemed that Zayin wanted to perform for his new best friend, Bella Swanstein. I would have to return the favor. She was a goddess. As I turned onto Bella's street, I suddenly loathed the moment when we wouldn't be together. Still not a schmuck, I walked her to her door. I wanted to fuck her so badly – bend her over and fuck her right there on her front porch. If only Jews believed in hell, that was where I would go. She was so amazing.

"Bella, I really thought with all my boys gone, I would spend this entire break in my room jacking off night and day. I'm really enjoying hanging out with you and hey, I'm only jacking off all day." Fuck. Did I just talk about jerking off to her? I shuffled my feet. Iwas a schmuck. I looked up to see her response; she was smiling.

"Glad I could help." Fuck me. No, really, Bella, fuck me, please. I had to see her again. I was supposed to go up to Seattle tomorrow, I wondered if she would want to join me. _Should I ask? Cullenman, stop being a douche. Ask her._

"I want to see you again tomorrow. Do you want to come to Seattle with me? I need to do some last minute Hanukkah shopping," I pulled her closer. She smelled like strawberries.

"Yes," she replied and then she bit her lip. I pulled her in and gently kissed her, slowly moving my tongue in her mouth, assaulting her, the way my cock wanted to. Bella slowly pulled away.

"Thanks for dinner, Edward. See you tomorrow."

Say something, douche. I leaned in and softly said, "Happy Hanukkah, Bella." She smiled and unlocked the door. As I walked back to my car, the shock took over me and I ended up sitting in my car for ten minutes. I couldn't believe it; she had given me a hand job twice. Fuck me. Oh wait, she had, with her hand.

**4****th**** Night**

I woke up the next day, looking forward to taking Bella shopping in Seattle. I had every intention of buying her something as well, but I did have to find something decent for my parents. Despite Mom's incessant requests that all she ever wanted was for me to be happy, well, happy, with a nice Jewish girl, like Isabella Swanstein. When she used to give me this speech, she would go on and on about how wonderful Bella was. I used to just roll my eyes, but I now realized she was right. I threw on a pair of plaid pajama pants and a wifebeater and charged down the steps. Eating my usual breakfast of orange juice, bagel and cream cheese, I turned on the little flat screen in the kitchen and watched Fox Morning News. Karl Rove was scheduled to be on; I didn't want to miss that.

Mom came strolling in with the portable phone attached to her ear. I turned the volume up, but I couldn't help but overhear her conversation.

"Hawaii? Oh I wish we could go. If only Carlisle wasn't on call and I hadn't already committed myself to helping out. That is a fabulous deal. No. It wouldn't be a problem. We have plenty of room. No, I'm sure Edward wouldn't mind."

What the hell? I turned the volume down on the television. Karl could wait.

I mouthed, "What?" but Mom just shook her head.

She continued, "Well, Edward was planning to go to Seattle today, anyways, so he could drop you and Charlie off. I'm sure it's not a problem. I just have to make up the spare bedroom. Is there anything Bella likes that I should have in the house?"

My mouth fell open. Bella was staying here. Staying here in the spare bedroom. The spare bedroom attached to my room. Zayin was jumping for joy. I almost yelled out that Bella would be fine with cock. My cock.

I didn't even realize that Mom had finished the conversation. She sat down at the table with me. "Edward, the Swansteins booked a last minute trip. Apparently, Charlie got a last minute alert for cheap airfare to Hawaii last night. They leave today. Sweetheart, I told Renee that you would be happy to drive her and Charlie to the airport. You were going up to Seattle today, weren't you?"

"Yeah, I was. I asked Bella to join me last night too. So, she's going with her parents?" I knew the answer was no.

"No, I told Renee that she could stay with us. That's not a problem, is it? I thought you two were getting along finally." Mom looked at me in that way that only mothers do.

"We are!" My voice cracked and I coughed to try to cover it up. "It's strange, we were so competitive in high school but it's suddenly different."

Mom rubbed my arm. "She's a lovely girl. You two would make a striking couple."

"I better go upstairs and get ready." Get ready, whack off, whatever.

That was exactly what I did in the shower. Bella would be staying in the room attached to the other side of my bathroom. She would be only a few feet away. She would be showering where I showered. I whacked off again before I dressed in jeans and an argyle sweater and practically jogged to my car.

When I arrived at the Swansteins, they were all ready to go. Bella was wearing another v-neck sweater. Her tits were fabulous. Her father sat in the front seat beside me. He talked about boating. Now there were two types of boaters in the world – motorboat people and sailboat people. Dad kept a 35 foot sailboat docked in Port Angeles. The Swansteins, were motorboat people. Heh, motorboat._ Yes Mr. Swanstein, the only motor boating I have considered is rubbing my mouth against your daughter's perky tits._ Yeah, that probably wouldn't go over too well.

Bella was very quiet in the backseat. Occasionally, I would catch her eye in the rearview mirror and smile back at her. Gorgeous. I got it. I finally understood how Emmett and Jasper could be so pussy whipped. It's easy when it's right. Bella was all that and so much more. At the airport, I helped Mr. Swanstein with the luggage. As I was pulling it out of my trunk, he turned to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Take care of my little girl, Edward." He then extended his hand. I reached out and shook it. It was a peculiar moment: Mr. Swanstein entrusting me with his daughter. I might have been overanalyzing it, but I thought that he was giving me his approval. Bella looked a little sad as we drove away. I would have been pissed if my parents went away while I was home for break, or at least I would have been before that game of dreidel flipped my world upside down.

Shopping with Bella was fun. It was easy. She didn't gush over the over-priced luxury goods; instead she just shrugged at them and kept walking. I wasn't sure what I wanted to get my parents, but I wanted something special. I finally settled on a sterling silver picture frame designed by Michael Aram.

Strolling through the stores, there were times our fingers would brush up against one another; I would reach out and hold her hand but eventually she would let go. Watching her eat dessert was exceptionally painful. She would mmhh and ahhh with each mouthful and Zayin would twitch. He couldn't take this sporadic contact. I could feel him starting to overpower my thoughts.

He finally took hold of me when Bella went to the ladies room in Neiman Marcus. It was conveniently located in the lingerie department. While she took care of business, I looked around – everywhere I looked was satin, lacy, and mesh. It was giving me a semi. One little number caught my eye;I looked around and realized the department was empty. I picked it up and tried to imagine Bella in it. Just as I was about to put it down, she came up beside me. I turned to her, still holding the lacy job.

Zayin took hold of me as I turned to face her. "Try it on," I told her as I pulled her into the nearby dressing room. She didn't even resist. I felt like a horny monster.

Bella went into a dressing room and Zayin and I waited patiently outside the door of her room. I kept checking if a saleslady or anyone was around, but there was no one there – good! She was taking forever. Zayin wasn't patient. I needed to coax her out.

"Bella, let me see," I pleaded. She slowly opened the door and I stood there dumbfounded. I had seen Bella in a bathing suit before, but no bikini did this lacy thing justice. I couldn't help but lick my lips. I wanted her. I wanted her now. I wanted her right now. Couldn't wait. I made one more glance around and then I put the shopping bags I had been holding down and made my way inside her dressing room. I wanted her.

I claimed her with my fingers. I wanted every inch of her to feel my touch. I moved my hands down her back to her tight, perky, little ass and then I brought them up to her equally perky tits. Zayin was in total control. I pulled my mouth down onto hers. I played with her perfectly pink aureole over the lace of that thing she wearing. I could feel her heat radiating from her pussy and I wanted to touch her – there. It was a good thing I had seen so much porn because I had never done this before, but I learned through observation, so I was pretty sure I had this down.

Moving my hand slowly under her panties, I felt her pubes and she widened her legs. I slid a single finger right into her. She glided back and forth on my single digit.

"More," she whispered, breathlessly into my ear. She then clamped down onto my earlobe; it felt so fucking good. I added another finger inside of her. She fucking liked it and moved her hips, fucking my hand. I tried to move with her. She was a fucking goddess. It did feel like warm apple pie; that movie was right.

It felt so good. "You are so tight," I mumbled as I tried to inch a third finger inside of her. If we were ever going to fuck, my cock was at least three fingers in width. I wanted to make sure I'd fit. She pushed away from me. That wasn't going to work. I wanted to get her off, especially after last night. "Hmm... let me try something else", I whispered, licking from her ear down to her collarbone.

I kneeled on the floor and pulled her panties off of her. Underwear could be so useless. Then I took my lips to her pussy and began to just lick it up. I wasn't sure what to expect; the taste was foreign to me. It didn't taste like chicken. No, pussy tasted like pussy. There was no other way to describe it. She fucking loved it. I was getting her off with my mouth. This was awesome. It was even better watching her climax; it was so much better than in porn. After she finished, I wiped my mouth and fished a pube out of my teeth. Bella was standing there dazed but smiling. _I'm the man. Edward Cullenman is the man!_

I wanted to kiss her but I had pussy breath; instead, I stood up, looking at her, leaned in and kissed her on the forehead. "Happy Hanukkah, Bella."

The car ride home was torturous; my balls were going to be so blue tomorrow. I needed to jerk off several times; at least I had the mental image of a half-naked Bella to do so now. It was a good thing I bought the lacy number, for some reason I had the sneaking suspicion it would make an appearance again realyl soon. Now that beautiful angel would be spending the next few days only a few feet from me? I must have been Gandhi or something in a past life!

**5th**** Night**

Mom was waiting for us when we got home after midnight. She showed Bella to the guest room and then gave me a stern look and then whispered softly so Bella wouldn't hear, "Don't even try it, buster!"

Despite my long day, I shut my door and the door to the bathroom and whacked off to the image of Bella in my mind. She was gorgeous in that lacy thing, what did she call it? Oh yeah, chemise. Hot. Even with Zayin in my hand going at it, knowing that Bella was so close was surreal.

I finally drifted to sleep after wiping myself down, only to be woken up by my father as he and my mother were heading out to some charity event at the hospital. I covered my morning wood with blankets. Sometimes I hated my own cock. Okay, I didn't mean that.

"Edward, your mother and I are heading out. Now, we both trust you and Bella to be on your best behavior, but I was once your age, so here." He shoved a Costco size box of Trojans at me. "They're ribbed for her pleasure. Don't tell your mother, she'd kill me for encouraging this." He tucked the box into my nightstand.

It was just in the nick of time, as my mom peeked her head into my room. "Edward, make sure you make Bella feel at home. Show her where everything is in the kitchen and such." My dad smirked a little. Glad to see the apple didn't fall far from the tree.

I walked my parents out and on the way back, I stopped in the kitchen for a tall glass of orange juice and a straw. Bella's door was still closed, but I peeked in through the one linking up in the bathroom. She was still sound asleep. I plunged back into the _Dark Tower_ and drank my juice. An hour later, I heard stirring and sounds from the bathroom. Ah, my lady had awoken.

She padded into my room as I was sipping my juice, but stopped when she saw me on the bed. Fuck me. Please. Her nipples could cut glass. I dropped the straw from my mouth. Oh, I wanted to suck them, again. Did she realize the effect she had on me? Fuck, she caught me. Look anywhere but her boobs. Fuck, I just looked at them again. Her hair. Focus on her hair. Oh, it was all messy; it was hot.

"Morning," she said. Her arms were now crossed over her beautiful tits. I tried to find my voice.

"Morning. My mom left with my dad to help out at some charity event at the hospital, but she wanted me to tell you to make yourself at home." Why did this woman give me verbal diarrhea?

"We're here alone?" she asked. Did she just smile? Her eyes were definitely sparkling. What was she thinking? If only I could read her mind. I nodded. "Make myself at home," she repeated with a sly little smile. Fuck me. "Okay, I'm gonna take a shower now." Did she just say? Was that an invitation? Zayin likey. "That wasn't a declaration, it was an invitation," she stated. She was a sex goddess.

As she walked toward the bathroom, she briskly swept off her pajama pants. I couldn't move. I mean, I wanted to jump up and follow her but my legs had turned to jell-o. _You can do this, _I reminded myself._ You can do this. _

I heard the shower turn on and I glanced down at my cock. Yup, he was ready. When was he not? I'd give her a head start. Let her get wet, then I would join her. I glanced toward the bathroom. Would we be having shower sex? I didn't want my first time, or hers, in a shower. I wanted it to be special. I wanted it to be her, though. I heard the shower door close. I sprang out of bed, removing my pajama pants and boxer briefs. I made sure there were two clean towels in the bathroom before opening the shower door. Ass. Perky, pale, delicious ass and Zayin wanted it. Bella slowly turned around and there we were naked, inches from one another.

My lips gravitated toward hers, and as our bodies intertwined, Zayin brushed up against her. He liked that. He liked the feel of her skin against him. Then her small delicate hands reached up and took hold of him and started moving her palm back and forth on my shaft. It felts so fucking good. Her lips moved down my neck to my chest until she was sucking my nipples. Fuck, that felt good too. She didn't stop there. No, my personal porn star kept going until my cock was in her mouth. Repeat, my cock was in her mouth and she was on her knees. She was on her knees blowing me in my shower. Fuck, it felt amazing.

I didn't think it could get better than this and then she made eye contact with me. The little vixen made eye contact with me. I had heard talk about Bella at leadership camp; I knew she had done this before, but damn. So this was why Bill Clinton was impeached? Jewish girls could suck cock. Bella was definitely proof of that. Each time she took me in her mouth, I moaned. Sometimes she would just put me lightly inside and other times she would deep dick it. That felt the best. A few more of those deep strokes and I was a goner. I came in her mouth; it was a huge fucking load too, despite having jacked off a few hours ago. _What can I say? I'm at my sexual peak._

If I wasn't already completely head over heels in love with her, she swallowed. _My girl swallows like a champ. _I reached my hands out and pulled her up and then gave her the biggest kiss. I didn't care if she had residual sperm in her mouth. She blew me and it fucking rocked.

It took a while for me to come to my senses. Bella left me in the shower and went to get dressed. I washed my cock off and then also dressed in my Harvard sweats. After grabbing some food, we both read on the couch. Occasionally, I would put my book down and just watched her reading, amazed that she was interested in me, dumbfounded that she had blown me, and disbelieving that she would be under this roof for a few more nights.

I couldn't focus on Stephen King, so I turned on the television, immediately switching it to Fox News. With the healthcare bill up for a vote, I was interested to see what was going on. Glenn Beck was on. I found him to be a little over-dramatic but at least he wasn't as full of himself as Bill O'Reilly. Bella, like most Jews, was a liberal. I would turn her to the darkside, eventually. Perhaps when she had to pay taxes herself. She looked at me and then the television and walked out of the room. In good time, all in good time, she would see the error of her ways. At least I hoped; if she didn't I would still love her.

When Glenn had finished his lengthy rant about both parties being stupid and not getting it, I shut off the television and called Bella back into the room. My parents came home soon after with pizza. I was starving; having your dick sucked does that to a guy. We then lit the menorah and curled up on the couch to watch movies. I couldn't tell you the name of what we watched; it was some chick flick, but it made Bella happy and that, in turn, made me happy. As she watched the sappy, mindless drivel, I fed her Hanukkah gelt, slowly placing the chocolate in her mouth, kissing her milky white neck and whispering, "Happy Hanukkah, Bella."

When the movie ended, I walked Bella upstairs and we both got ready for bed, again brushing our teeth in sync with one another. Then she went to her room to sleep and I went to mine to sleep as well. I couldn't get the image of her on her knees staring back at me out of my mind and ended up whacking off before my eyes drifted shut.

**6****th**** Night**

I opened my eyes. Morning wood again? My dreams were giving Zayin plenty of great material. I reached into my nightstand, feeling my way around until I found the lotion. I also felt the gigantic box of condoms Dad had given me. Things were progressing very quickly with Bella. I wanted to have sex with her, I mean, what guy wouldn't, but I didn't want to pressure her. I wanted more than just a fling with her and we hadn't talked about the long term; yet in my eyes, there was a long term as fucked up as that sounded.

Zayin was fully erect as I stroked him, thinking of Bella and her gorgeous mouth. My hand, which knew all of the right ways to get me off, didn't feel half as good as hers did. It took forever, not that I was complaining about not being able to squirt one out quickly, but I finally finished up into a handful of tissues. The box by my bed was almost empty.

After I cleaned myself off, I went to the bathroom and peeked into Bella's room. She was still sound asleep, but she was mumbling something. I tiptoed over just to see if I could hear what she was saying.

"Oh, Edward. Harder. Faster. Oh, Edward. I love you. I need you. I want you…" And I was hard, again. Fuck. She loved me. Fuck. I ran my hands through my hair and slowly backed out of the room. She loved me. I was floored. Brushing my teeth, I couldn't help but smile. I thought about a Democratic majority in both the House and Senate and my wood quickly subsided. Once I was no longer pitching a tent, I went downstairs to hang out with my parents, letting Sleeping Beauty sleep in.

Bella finally decided to join us and the two of us spent the day lazily reading on the couch. She was into some zombie book and I was sucked into Stephen King. It was perfect. My parents left us alone for most of the day; they had some holiday party to attend tonight. Bella didn't even leave the room when I decided to see what was going on in the world and switched on Fox News Channel. I thought she was even listening. Bella, who had become bored with her book, decided to cook me dinner. Just the thought of Bella in an apron gave me a semi.

I continued watching the news as Bella cooked. The healthcare bill passing really pissed me off and I was screaming at the television. I knew no one could hear me, but screaming at the talking heads made me feel better. My parents came downstairs dressed in their formalwear. My dad looked spiffy in his tux, opting for the classic bow tie look rather than the more contemporary satin tie. Mom looked stunning in a floor length gown I had seen her wear to my cousin's bar mitzvah last year in New York. Not to sound lame, but I liked dressing up. I looked great in my tux too, but tonight the house was full of delicious aromas from Bella's cooking and there was no place else I would rather be. As I walked with my parents into the kitchen, Mom gave me an approving smile. Smart? Check. Beautiful? Check. Jewish? Check. Funny? Check. Can cook? Check. Gives good head? Check. She had it all.

Dad kept licking his lips as we stood there in the kitchen. Bella looked so adorable. "You kids, behave," Dad stated, which I translated to mean, 'Don't knock her up and wipe down any surfaces you have sex on.'

"Don't wait up," Mom added. She was eying dad in his tux. I thought there was something about older people being around young love. Just a hunch. I hated to think about my parents having sex but better they were fucking each other than cheating.

After they left, Bella turned to me. "Edward, I'm going to go get dressed for dinner. Will you finish up in here?" Huh? I nodded.

I wasn't sure what she wanted me to do, so I checked the chicken and finished stirring the latke batter. Then she came down in the lacy thing and a thong. Her bare ass was peeking out the bottom and then to top it off, she threw on an apron. Sexy, porn goddess, Jewish Martha Stewart wannabe was cooking for me. This was not good. I shook my head but couldn't find words. It took all my restraint not to take her right there on the kitchen counter, but granite was cold and I wanted our first time to be special.

"I'm going upstairs to change," I announced as Bella had begun to fry the zucchini latkes. I ran to my room and found the satin pajamas my parents had gotten me from China, the smoking jacket Emmett had given me as a graduation gift– it was a joke – and some slippers. Running my fingers through my hair, I glanced at myself: not bad at all.

I came downstairs to find dinner awaiting me. Bella looked me up and down as I made my way to the room. She was laughing at me. I stepped toward her and pulled her closer to me. Then it dawned on me that it was still Hanukkah. We had to light the candles. Before I had a chance to say anything, Bella was stating my exact thoughts out loud.

"The candles! We have to light the Hanukkah candles!" she cried. We decided on the quick electric menorah that set the darkened living room aglow. I figured my parents, who were letting my pseudo girlfriend, fuck buddy, future, whatever she was stay here, wouldn't mind if we took from their vast wine collection. After looking through their assortment, I grabbed a bottle of Reisling, figuring Bella would like the sweetness of the muscat grape, and poured two glasses.

The meal was fucking divine. Bella was amazing. "Dinner was fantastic; I could go for something sweet," I declared.

"Thank you. I could too," she replied, licking her lips and rubbing her fingers along her collarbone. Did she know that drove me wild?

Fuck, my dick was going to fall off. I wanted her naked but I wanted to worship her. Hmm... I had an idea. "I have dessert for you. Hot tub."

"I don't have a bathing suit!" she exclaimed. That was sort of the point. It took her a moment, and then the light bulb went off in her head.

"I know," I replied, smiling, thinking about Bella naked. She was thinking about it. I should really do something nice for her after this amazing meal."If you go get towels, I'll do the dishes. It's the least I can do after you cooked this amazing dinner for me. A man could get used to this."

Bella ran upstairs to get towels and freshen up as I cleared the table and rinsed the dishes and put them in the dishwasher. I saved the pots and pans for last and scrubbed them but finally relented and threw them into the dishwasher too. Why would they have a pots and pans cycle if they weren't meant to go in there?

Bella came back down and together we walked to the French doors that led to the hot tub. As I opened the door, the cold air hit her nipples, instantly hardening them. They were like strawberry topping on vanilla ice cream and I wanted to lick them. I tore off my robe, knowing I was sprouting full-on wood.

"So do we undress here or out there?" she asked, looking down at me and my hard on.

"Outside would probably be better." Damn, her tits were amazing.

I led her out to the hot tub, opening the lid and quickly undressing. I kept the lights off so the neighbors wouldn't hear us at all. The water stung a little as we both eased ourselves in. Bella's body was magnificent – curves in all the right places. The only problem was that she stayed on her side of the hot tub and I on mine. Hmmm… I switched on the jets.

"Oooh!" she cried.

"What?" I knew the jet had hit her in just the right spot, so I grabbed her and pulled her naked, wet body on top of mine.

"I sat on a jet. It went up my ass. That's an out hole."

_No, it's not._ "You sure you didn't like it?"

"One way street, Cullenman." Too bad. Porn always made anal sex look very enjoyable for the girl.

Fuck, thinking about putting it in her ass as she was sitting on top of me with her ass right there wasn't a good idea. I turned her around so that her boobs were flush against my chest. Shit, they felt good. I could feel her pubic hair tickle my legs as she straddled me. It would be so easy right now to just stick my cock inside of her. So fucking easy. I kissed her instead and her nipples grazed my nipples so they were kissing as well. Little Vixen wrapped her legs around me and pushed against me so that Zayin was now grazing at her entrance. She was such a little cock tease.

I wanted friction. I wanted her.

Cock Tease then grabbed me and placed me at her entrance so that I was firmly situated between her lower lips. I could feel her wetness drip on me and she began to thrust my hips into her. I needed her to slow down, so she didn't make me come all over. I moved my hand to her clit and began to play with it. We were both getting one another off, and the closer I got to finishing, the harder I pressed into her.

I was going to explode any minute. "Come with me, Bella." My mouth found her earlobe and gave her a sharp love bite as I met my climax. Before I could even blink, Bella had a towel wrapped around herself outside the tub. Then she sat down and stuck her feet in at the edge. She was being ridiculous. She wasn't cold yet, but I wasn't going to be the naked jackass sitting there. I got out as well and she reached behind her and grabbed a towel for me too.

"Bella, there is so much chlorine and bromine in this hot tub that I am sure that all my Little Edwards died as soon as they hit the water."

"I'm not taking any chances." She had a point; we had just been given the right to vote. We were college freshman, and I wanted to do this in order: college, marriage, babies, send babies to summer camp and make more babies. The thought of Bella carrying my child sort of turned me on.

I glanced over at Bella; she had started to shiver. "Let's get inside then before we freeze." I kissed the side of her neck, glanced up and saw the menorah glowing in the window. Then softly I whispered in her ear, "Happy Hanukkah, Bella."

The heat from the hot tub made her sleepy and after she rinsed off, I put her in her lacy thing and carried her to bed. I had to find a way to make the rest of this holiday special. As I laid there in bed, the scheming began.

**7****th**** Night**

I was stuck in that state between dreaming and being awake when I felt her slide into bed with me. It was hard not to feel her in my twin size bed. She curled herself into me and found my daily morning hard on. Her perfect little fingers grasped it, and she began to pump me. I opened my eyes and met her gaze. She was marvelous, everything I ever wanted in my bed. When did I become such a pussy?

"Ughhhhh," I groaned. She moved her hand away. What did I do? What was that smell? Shit! It's me.

"Sorry." I covered my mouth and looked around my room. "We should get up. My parents..."

I couldn't take my eyes off her tits as I brushed my teeth. Her nipples were like arrows and I wanted to suck them and lick them. We spat at the same time – leave it to Bella to want to conserve water even with oral hygiene. Oral – heh. Every bone, heh bone, in my body wanted to touch and I tried as we hustled downstairs. I think she felt the same way about me as each time I tickled her she grabbed me right back; not that I'm ticklish, I'm not.

Mom, always wanting to make sure that everyone was properly fed, had waffles waiting for us; I was starving. Of course, she served it with my drink of choice, orange juice. Jasper and I used to make fun of Emmett because he liked apple juice, whereas Jazz and I always drank orange juice. I mean, how could you not like the citrus and the vitamin goodness of orange juice?

As I chomped through my stack of waffles, Mom talked about her night. I was looking at Bella; she was intently listening as my mother talked about the gossip she had heard around town, reminding us that it was Christmas Eve so everything would be closing early and that she and my father were going to be gone tonight to volunteer at the hospital. My mother caught me making eyes at Bella and cleared her throat.

"You kids should check out the Matzo Ball at the JCC this year. You are old enough," Mom reminded us. She looked at me, gauging my reaction. Hmm… Jewish singles, bored and lonely, looking to get laid? No thank you. I looked up at Bella; she was smirking too. Wait, my parents were going to be gone. If we went to said dance in Port Angeles, drove back here and then had to drive back to Port Angeles on Christmas to see a movie, then that would be a lot of driving. Now was the time to flex my argumentative and logical reasoning skills…

"Mom, since you and Dad are both going to be at the hospital tonight and tomorrow, if Bella and I go schlepping up to Port Angeles tonight, we'll just have to drive back up there tomorrow to go to the movies on Christmas. Don't you think it's a little meshugana? Not to mention that all that driving while tired isn't safe and is a waste of gas and bad for environment?" I asked, trying to sound all innocent.

No, Mom and Dad, this isn't some hair-brain excuse to have you foot the bill for a hotel room so I can fuck, my… Shit, what was Bella. We weren't established as boyfriend/girlfriend; we were barely friends – was she my fuck buddy? No, she was so much more.

"Edward, what are you getting at?" Mom replied. She looked at me then Bella then back to me, crossing her arms. _Well, you see, Mom, I want to stick my cock into Bella's vagina and fuck her. No, scratch that, I want to make sweet love to her._

"Well, maybe we should see if there are any hotel rooms available. Driving back and forth is such a schlep," I replied nonchalantly. I then gave in and nervously ran my fingers through my hair. Please say yes, please! I looked to Dad, my eyes pleading with him. Come on, Dad, do you want your son to remain a virgin forever?

Dad winked at me. "That's a great idea, Edward. Port Angeles is such a schlep," Dad boomed as he walked into the room dressed for work. "I wouldn't want you on the roads tonight driving late only to have to go back up to go to the movies tomorrow. It's not like we are going to be home." He shrugged, looking at Mom and then back to me. "Edward, go check to see if there are any available hotel rooms." Did he just ask me to go check on hotel rooms? Zayin was cheering. I literally jumped up from my seat and ran to my computer.

I opened up multiple browsers and began searching for available rooms. This last minute the hotels were desperate for customers. There were several hotels – or rather, motels – with available rooms, but they were pretty seedy looking. One place looked good; it was slightly on the outskirts, and instead of rooms, there were cabins. It had multiple rooms available. Instead of booking online, I called the hotel and checked to see if there was a king size bed available as well as two doubles.

"Hi, I was wondering about your room availability for tonight."

"We've got plenty of rooms."

"Great and how much?" The internet was quoting me $119.

"$149."

"I have open and it says the best rate is $119."

"Okay, $119."

"Is that the best you can do? It is almost noon, and after tonight, you will have lost that revenue. So, if I say I will give $39 for the room for tonight, do we have a deal?"

"Ummm… $69 is the best I can do."

"How about $49. Please?"

"It is Christmas Eve. Sure."

I gave the man my name and credit card number to hold the room. My parents would have to say yes to that rate. If there was one thing my mother loved, it was finding a good bargain.

I waltzed into the kitchen with the information that would change my life. I took a deep breath. This was never going to fly; Mom was going to cockblock me. We would just end up doing it here, in my twin bed; not special at all. I sort of fibbed about what was available – my parents were not great at using the Internet. Sure, Mom could email and shop, but she didn't do much beyond that. Dad, in typical doctor-style, shied away from computers. I explained that the only place with available space was the hotel a mile outside of town that offered cabins on the water. I told them the rate and they were in awe. Dad shrugged yes and told me to book it.

Bella looked at me in amazement. Maybe she didn't want to have sex. Whatever we were, we were headed to a romantic cabin; I hoped we would, but I wasn't going to pressure her. Not like anyone ever pushed Bella Swanstein around. I watched her ass sway back and forth as she left the room and headed upstairs to get dressed. Dad pulled me into his office to have a chat.

"Edward, you still have that box of rubbers I gave you?" Did he think I went through the entire box already? I hadn't even opened it.

"Yeah, of course."

"Make sure you pack those. You both have bright futures ahead, and despite what your mother claims, she is not ready to be a Bubbe, not yet, at least. Just wrap it up, son.

"Will do, Dad. Hey, want to go watch that special on tea parties?" I asked. My dad nodded.

"Son, I know I said this on your bar mitzvah and that is when you became a man in the Jewish religion, but I have a feeling tonight, you will become a man. Don't be a selfish lover. She's a beautiful girl though, smart, funny…"

"Dad, you're rambling," I replied. He could go on for hours if no one stopped him. We went and turned on Fox News to watch the special on Tea Parties. Afterwards, my parents headed out to the hospital and Bella and I packed and left for Port Angeles. 'You are leaving here a boy you are returning a man' kept running through my mind. I slipped in the COSTCO size box of condoms. Bella started getting all girly panicky about not being able to light the Hanukkah candles while we were gone, so rather than dealing with the smoke alarm going off from lighting candles, I grabbed the electric one and stuffed it into the bag.

The car ride up to Port Angeles was uneventful. Bella stayed in the car when I went to check in. I had never checked into a hotel before, but I had with my parents enough to know it wasn't exactly rocket science. I asked for the king size bed cabin with a view, if possible. The clerk handed over the key and we drove over to our cabin. Being the well-trained gentleman that my mother taught me to be, I carried in the bag and even unpacked it too. Anything to get to naked time. Bella had not been flirty with me all day. Was she nervous?

"Bella, I'd love to see you in this again," I said, holding up the lacy thing.

"Edward, honey, I'm hungry. Aren't we going out for dinner and the Matzo Ball?" she whined. She called me honey. I would love to lick honey off of her. No, wait, that would get sticky and messy. I hoped she wouldn't be whiny all night. I wanted to stick my cock in her mouth; that would fill her up, but she started licking her lips. My own stomach growled too.

"Food, yes. Matzo Ball, no. So, if we do the traditional Christmas dinner of Chinese food tomorrow night, then that leaves Korean, Japanese or Thai," I replied. Asian food was always readily available on Christmas Eve and Christmas day.

"Tough choice, hibachi could be fun, but I do love Pad Thai." She tapped her finger to her lip. I was ready to jump her bones now. I wanted to be that finger on her lips. "Hibachi could be fun. Do you eat shrimp, Edward?"

If you are serving it, I'm eating it. Actually, I did eat shrimp but only at restaurants, never in my own house. "Yeah, only when I eat out, never in the house. You?" I didn't touch pork at all.

"Me too," she said, biting her lip. Zayin was waking up.

After freshening up in the bathroom for what seemed like forever – seriously, Bella looked fine what more did she need to do - we finally went for hibachi. It was fun and we both enjoyed the entertaining dinner, even if it was hokey. There were eight people to a table and Bella sat down next to me. Her hand lightly grazed my leg, causing Zayin to come to full attention. It scared me a little being in such close proximity to an open flame with a raging hard on. I slowly returned the gesture on her leg. Just being so close to her was making me crazy. My poor Volvo got quite the workout as I floored it back to our little cabin.

I helped Bella out of the car and we walked to the door hand-in-hand. I opened the door and then she fucking jumped me, grinding her pussy into me, wrapping her legs around my waist and kissing me with a hunger. I could have thrown her down right then and do her on the floor if she would have let me.

"Edward! We forgot to light the menorah!" Bella cried. Fuck. Really? She was worried about lighting that menorah? Bella, I've got a wick you can light.

Fuck. If she wants it, she gets it. I plugged the menorah in and screwed in the bulbs. Together we said the prayer. It was totally killing my boner. Nothing like prayers to make a raging hard-on crawl back up. I lay down on the bed after stripping down to my boxers briefs while Bella went into the bathroom. I considered trying to jerk off while she was in there but didn't want her coming out and catching me with my cock in my hands. Or wait… maybe she would like it and be like, 'Need a hand, big boy?' I really had to be more discriminating about my taste in porn.

I heard the door click open and there she was – leaning against the door frame in the lacy number. Note to self: buy Bella more sexy lingerie. I wished we had fucking candles. I looked over at the menorah and switched off the lights to the room. That worked.

"Hineini," she said in a husky voice. Shit. That was the classic pick up line from summer camp. It was Hebrew for 'here I am'. Yes, there she was.

My legs lifted me off the bed and drew me closer to her. I had to touch every inch of her body. I started with her face and slowly, with the tips of my fingers, traced my way down the length of her smoking body. She kissed my neck before pulling her soft lips to mine. I could feel her heat and wetness through the lacy thing. Shit, she wasn't wearing any underwear. I grabbed her tight, firm ass with both hands and pulled her closer so that Zayin and her pussy were strategically aligned. _Armed and ready for takeoff, Captain._

We somehow made it onto the bed, where she wrapped her legs around me, gyrating her hips back and forth against my cock. She was dripping onto my leg and I wanted to lick it off, lap her up. She wanted me that bad. I did that to her. Then she unraveled herself from me. What the hell? Oh, never mind, she was pulling down my briefs. Fuck. Oooh nipples! I reached out and began to play her hardened red strawberries sitting atop her vanilla mounds. She got the underwear to about my ass then it got stuck. I lifted my butt and helped her pull them down.

Her pussy called to me like a siren and I moved on top of her as she pressed her tits against my chest. We were perfectly aligned. She lifted her hips and the tip of Zayin met the tip of her pussy. Fuck, that felt good. I knew this would hurt her, so I didn't jam him in like I wanted to.

"Bella, are you sure?. Once we do this there's no going back?" I asked.

She nodded and bucked her hips as I pushed into her. Holy shit, it felt good. She was so tight. I hoped I wasn't hurting her too much.

"So tight," I whispered, "like an Asian school girl." Fuck. Did I just say that out loud? I really needed to stop watching the shitty porn. It felt so good but I had to work hard to focus. _Don't come. Don't come, don't come, don't come._

"Condom!" Bella loudly whispered in my ear. Shit. She was right we had forgotten a condom. That should help. I eased out of her and instantly missed her pussy. I hurriedly grabbed the box of condoms out of the bag and started tearing one open, carefully rolling onto my cock. I maneuvered my way back to the bed and slowly glided myself back inside. Welcome back, Cotter.

Bella thrust her hips toward mine. Don't come, Edward. Don't come. Don't come. Think about anything, healthcare reform, Guantamo Bay, don't come. Fuck… My eyes met Bella's.

"I'm gonna..." I moved my hips toward hers and exploded inside of her. I sucked, that was, what, a whole minute, maybe. Thank goodness I whacked off so much, or I wouldn't have lasted that long. I sucked; she hadn't had an orgasm.

I stayed inside of her until my cock grew limp and then I pulled it out, but before I went to the bathroom to give Zayin a thorough cleaning, I leaned down and whispered into her ear, "Happy Hanukkah, Bella."

When I returned to the bed, she was asleep. I would make her orgasm with my cock. I stared up at the ceiling; I had just had sex. Congratulations, today you are a man.

**8****th**** Night**

I slept well and woke up to Bella nestled beside me. I watched her sleep, not in that stalker kind of way but in the way a man watches the woman he loves. Zayin was screaming at me, 'Give me more pussy. Zayin hungry. Zayin smash.' Bella was going to be sore after I pierced her with my impressive cock, so I wasn't going to try anything unless she initiated it. Zayin may be a sex fiend but I sure wasn't, yet. Once Bella's eyes flittered open, I kissed her forehead.

"Morning, sunshine. Sleep well?"

"Mmmmh," she mumbled. She smelled like sex. I wanted her; I needed a distraction. I found the remote and turned on the television, switching from channel to channel. Shit there was nothing on and the cabin didn't get Fox News. I found a channel broadcasting the Yule log and left it there. I sure as hell couldn't build a fire so this would have to suffice.

My fingers wandered over Bella's body as she pushed against me. I could stay here like this forever – except our stomachs started growling. Okay, sex and food; if I had Bella, sex and food, I could sustain myself indefinitely.

"Sweetheart, we need to eat, come on. We'll check out and get food."

I checked out of the hotel and looked over at Bella as I started up my Volvo. I loved having her beside me. I was such a sap, a giant pile of mush. I drove around town until we finally found a 24 hour diner that was open. It wasn't the kind of place I would normally take her to, but there wasn't much open this early on Christmas Day. I always let Bella walk in front of me so that I could watch her ass. She wiggled it when she walked and I could watch it all day. The Bella Ass Channel would definitely have me as a subscriber.

We slid into the booth, sitting opposite from one another. If I sat next to her, I would grope her and that would lead to me fucking her senseless in a men's room. She wasn't that kind of girl. I ordered a tall orange juice – I wasn't one for coffee, and an omelet. I loved watching Bella eat; she chewed so slowly and it took her forever to finish. I, on the other hand, gobbled down everything on my plate.

By the time we were finished, we had just enough time to make it to the movie theater. Finding a parking spot was a bitch. It seemed that the entire Jewish population of the Olympic Peninsula had convened on the multiplex in Port Angeles. I walked over to the passenger side of the car and helped Bella out. As I took her hand to walk in from the parking lot, we spotted people we knew and dropped our hands by our sides. Guess we were still on the DL. In the lobby, I chatted with the Rabbi's husband, Marcus. Bella was standing near me but not next to me. Marcus was a psychologist and ran his practice from his home. I always enjoyed my conversations with him, but I was distracted by Mike Newman putting his arm around Bella, like she was his property. _Douche bag, she's mine._ Whoa! Where'd that come from?

Newman had been in my chapter of the youth group. He only participated in events that involved sports and girls. He did everything he could to be disruptive and disrespectful to whichever teen was leading the activity. Fuck it.

"Marcus, could you please excuse me? I just spotted a damsel in distress." Here he comes to save the day…

Marcus nodded and off I went to rescue Bella. I reached out and grabbed her hand and she spun toward me. I could see the yentas around me take notice. They must be plotzing in their shapewear.

"Good to see you again. How is Peninsula Community College?" I asked Mike. I hated this guy and needed to send a message that Bella was mine. I stood behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. She rubbed her ass against my cock. I swallowed hard before glancing at my watch. "Oh, look at the time; Bella and I have a movie to watch." I pulled her away, walking to the theater, not bothering to glance back to see Mike's reaction; I didn't care.

Fuck me. Bella couldn't keep her hand off my cock throughout the whole movie. To fight back, I played with her a bit too. Her pussy was now dripping wet with need. Needless to say, I didn't need the yenta crowd seeing this, so before the credits even started, I dragged Bella out of the theater and headed home. I drove as slowly as one could with a raging hard on and a horny girlfriend next to you. We discussed where we should go since both of our houses were empty, but finally decided to go to her house since my parents could be back any minute from their volunteering at the hospital.

Shit. I felt a little guilty for not volunteering this year. I would have if not for swine flu. Well, let's see, Bella and I were practicing having sex, and sex was a mitzvah, or a good deed, that could lead to Jewish babies. Therefore, we were practicing the act of the continuity of the Jewish people. I was going to be an awesome lawyer. Strangely, the idea of Bella with a pregnant belly sort of turned me on. That was odd and a little fucked up. Okay, really fucked up. I looked over at her and shrugged it off. She seemed lost in her own train of thought.

I parked the car and followed Bella into her house. The door closed behind us and I couldn't take it anymore; well, Zayin couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed Bella and carried her into the dining room, slowly placing her down on the table. I took off her shoes so they wouldn't leave marks, but somehow I just kept going as I kissed my way up each part of her body. Kissing her feet was kind of disgusting. They sort of smelled, not that I would ever say anything to her about it. I slowly made my way up to her dripping pussy that smelled and tasted like her.

Denied. She stopped me from plunging my tongue into her, so I stuck my fingers into her and hoped she was no longer sore from last night. She moaned. Nope, not sore at all. As I moved my fingers inside of her, like warm apple pie, I kissed my way up to her lips. Before I could press my lips down to hers, our eyes met and then my little sex kitten took control.

"Off," she commanded like a dominatrix, but her voice was raspy. As I left her body to peel off my clothes, she started fingering herself. Fuck me. My clothes would not come off fast enough. I carefully unzipped my pants – nothing l ;lll ike getting a zipper caught on your cock once to make a guy careful. I finally was as naked as she was and returned to her.

My fingers re-entered her and I used my thumb to circle what I thought was her clit. She liked it, so I must have been right; I made a mental note to Google clitoris later. She really liked what I was doing and kept bucking her hips toward my hand.

"Edward," she pleaded. She was begging for my cock. I jumped on top of her, Zayin pushing his way into her pussy. "Condom," she murmured. Fuck. Oh wait; I stuck one in my wallet just for a moment like this - because I was sexually active now. That's right, Edward Aaron Cullenman was sexual active!

"I got it," I screeched, quickly sliding off of her again and putting on that condom as correctly and as humanly fast as possible. I came back to Bella and then started worrying about logistics. Then I had an idea; well, I remembered something from my vast library of Internet porn on my computer. Hmm…

I pulled her legs down so her butt was closer to the edge of the table and then lifted them up, placing them on my shoulder. I carefully aligned my cock with her pussy and swiftly entered her. Hopefully not too hard but fuck, I could see her dripping down her leg already. She felt so fucking good. I loved sex. I got it. I totally get it. I entered and exited her multiple times. She was moaning and writhing on the table – all for me. As I moved deeper in her, I hit a spot in her that made her moan louder and her muscles clench. Could I have found it? I felt like a Jewish Indiana Jones searching for her g-spot. Like Adam Sandler sings, 'Harrison Ford was a quarter Jewish – not too shabby!' Shit, now the theme song was stuck in my head. Fuck, this felt good, but I wanted her closer.

I now was so thankful for all of the hours spent at the gym as I lifted her up and brought her closer to me. Bella wrapped her legs around me and started bucking her hips, riding me. As she bucked, my little sex goddess started kissing me all over. Bella wasn't very heavy, but I couldn't hold her forever. I mean, the girl wasn't a stick, thank goodness; otherwise I would break her in half fucking her like this. I loved her curves.

I carefully held on to her and walked toward the adjoining living room. The Swansteins usually reserved this for special occasions. I hoped this would qualify. I gently laid Bella down on the carpet, and for the first time in what felt like forever, I pulled out of her. Thank goodness she was dripping wet.

I wanted to set the mood, just like last night, but this time with real candles. "I'll be right back," I said cryptically. I ran to the dining room to see if the Swansteins had any candles. I opened a drawer in the china cabinet. I was not having sex to the light of Yahrziet candles – that was fucking wrong. Really fucking fucked up – not even an option. Shit, didn't they have any candles? Apparently not. Then I saw their menorah sitting on the buffet server. I picked it up along with candles and a box of matches and carried it back into the living room. Walking back, it came to me – this was the final night of Hanukkah. What would be better than to give Bella her first sex-induced orgasm?

I placed the menorah on the plate on top of the coffee table and lit all eight candles and the shamesh, the lead candle, and said the blessing. "Okay, now I can give you your big present." I knelt down on top of top her and brought my lips to her. She wanted me badly and I could feel her short fingernails dig into my ass as she pulled me back into her. Home. Her pussy was home.

I was curious about all the positions I had seen in porn, so I had Bella rollover and I tried doggy style with her. She liked it. I liked it too, but the only drawback was I couldn't see her face; I liked watching her expressions as I fucked her. Zayin liked doggy style; he found what we thought was her g-spot again. _Don't come, don't come._ I tried to steady myself.

"Edward, harder, faster. I'm gonna..." Fuck. Don't come. You have to see her face. Hold it. Healthcare reform, Nancy Pelosi. Wait, not Nancy, you don't want to go soft.

I quickly flipped Bella around and pushed my way back inside. I continued to pound into her while I worshipped her body. Her nipples were calling to me, so I began to flick them with my tongue. Then Imoved my lips from her tits up to her lips. I could feel her walls begin to quiver. I, Edward Cullenman, was going to make a woman orgasm. I let my own orgasm come and we came together with one last thrust.

Pulling back from Bella, I looked down at her face; she was glowing – a huge smile had broken out and she was giddy. She was gorgeous and she was all mine. It was besheret.

I moved my mouth close to her ear to wish her a Happy Hanukkah, but before I opened my mouth, she whispered in my ear, "A Happy Hanukkah it is indeed, Edward."

We often didn't agree on much, but we did agree that this was the best Hanukkah ever!

**AN: So that is the story of how Swanstein and Cullenman got together. Let me know if you want more adventures for these two – some ideas I have for them is a trip down to Boca, smexy times at a bar mitzvah, wedding plans? **


	3. Chapter 3 Bug Juice & BJs

**AN: This was part of the Haiti compilation. It is a prequel to Eight Nights of Delights.**

Bug Juice & BJs, a Swanstein/Cullenman story

**Bella POV**

Not having an athletic bone in my body, when it came time to figure out where to go for summer camp, the Jewish leadership camp offered by my youth group seemed to be an obvious choice. I was chapter president and my parents insisted I do something over the summer. So here I was, sitting in a lecture on Jewish life cycle events up in the Pocono Mountains of Pennsylvania. We did various activities: lectures, study sessions, leadership courses, community service projects and of course the most athletic activity, Israeli folk dancing.

I glanced to my right; there he sat in all of his laxer glory, Jake Blackavitz. His dark hair was pushed back as he wore his baseball cap backwards. He was wearing shorts with patchwork down the sides and a vintage Grateful Dead t-shirt. Jake was so cool. He and a few of his friends practiced lacrosse during afternoon break and when they weren't doing that they were playing hacky sack. I tried to figure out what made Jake cool – he didn't care what other people thought. Even in this lecture, his arms were crossed. His eyes caught mine and he gave a little head nod. My face grew hot.

"So you will be randomly paired off with a member of the opposite sex, though we may have some same-sex couples since there aren't enough guys, and you will take part in the Jewish life cycle simulation game over the next few days as a married couple. Guys take from the blue bowl and girls from the pink one," the instructor said as she passed out two bowls with numbered paper inside. "Once you have your number find the other person it and that is who you are married to."

_Not Cullenman. Please not Cullenman. _Edward Cullenman was the only other person from my hometown, let alone Washington state, at camp. I hated him for so many reasons: first, he was co-president with me; he was rude and tried to espouse his republican beliefs on everyone. Especially in this election year – like the republicans even stood a chance! I looked at my paper, number _four. _I held up four fingers and look toward Jake. He had his hands wedged in the pockets of shorts before he took them out, adjusted his balls, and then held up one finger. _Damn!_

"Swanstein. You have a four?"

I turned around to see Cullenman holding up the matching four piece of paper. _Of course_. Of all the people in this room, he would have to have the matching number. "Okay, so what do we have to do?" I glanced longingly over at Jake and then crossed my arms.

"Morah gave us this instruction sheet," Edward explained. I looked down at him. Sure, he was gorgeous. Sure, we did sort of have a thing when we were in middle school. Sure, his green plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up and his khaki cargo shorts looked great on him. He didn't date or hook up; he barely associated with any member of the opposite sex. Rumor, which my friends sort of started, was that he was gay.

We spent the next part of the hour playing the role of an engaged couple, planning our Jewish wedding. We made decisions about the ceremony and went over the rituals that occurred prior to vows. Tomorrow we would be giving birth to either a bouncing baby boy or girl and planning either a bris, or circumcision, or a baby naming.

I lagged behind and waited for Jake. He wanted to hang out with me during the afternoon break. I was walking on air despite being paired with Cullenman.

**EPOV **

I watched as she waited for that liberal loather, Jacob Blackavitz, after our life-cycle course. Bella Swanstein, the girl was a thorn in my side. There was a point she was my favorite seven minutes in heaven partner but then she suddenly stopped talking to me. I decided then, no girls, not until I was serious. I couldn't have anything mess up my political career.

We got through wedding planning surprisingly well. Bella wanted a very traditional ceremony, which surprised me because she always seemed a little über feminist. We had decided to stick to the more traditional vows, have Bella walk around me seven times, and sign a Ketubah, the Jewish marriage contract. Swanstein and I could agree on things; it was just rare. Tomorrow should be interesting when we would deal with a new baby. I was hoping for a boy.

After evening activity and canteen I returned to my cabin – I shared a room with three other guys including Jacob Blackavitz. That kid was such a slob. Marc and Ari were thumbing through the latest issue of Maxim magazine. No, they weren't ogling the models, they were reading up on the _Dark Knight. _I had to admit, it looked pretty cool. Exhausted, I was already washed up and in shorts, reading _The Weekly Standard, _when he came booming in.

"Score, bros. Total score," he shouted, shooting his arms up in the goal pose. "Bella fucking Swanstein. Cullenman, I don't know what kind of water they have up in Washington, but damn. You guys should import that shit. That girl is amazing. I'm going to take her for a walk tomorrow in the enchanted forest during the afternoon break."

Why did I suddenly feel sick to my stomach? Was it the cookies from the canteen? Too much bug juice? I pulled the covers over my head and rolled over to let sleep come as quickly as possible.

"_Come on, Edward." Bella took me by the hand and led me down a path into the woods. As we walked she twirled around my finger, like she was dancing. She stopped at a clearing and faced me. "Now you'll see why this forest is enchanted!" Kneeling on the path, she looked up at me with her rich, chocolate brown eyes and licked her lips. Her fingers grazed up the back of my leg until she made her way to the button my shorts. She swiftly pulled down my shorts, taking me in her mouth._

_To say that I was stunned was an understatement but her hands on my cock felt so good. Up and down. Up and down. _

"Edward. Edward. Edward."

I opened my eyes. Marc was standing over my bed, punching my shoulder. It was a dream. It was a fucking dream and I was fucking soaked. _Shit._

"I'm up. I'm up," I said, grabbing my towel from behind my bed and a necessary pair of flip flops; with the amount of jacking off that went on in these showers, I needed to protect my feet from all that baby juice, I padded my way to the shared bathroom to wash away my nocturnal emissions and try to shake off the thoughts I was having from having a sex dream about Bella Swanstein.

That day in the life-cycle class I had a hard time; well, poor choice in words, I had a difficult time looking at Swanstein. I still couldn't believe that I had a sexual fantasy about her. Sure, she was beautiful and completely unaware of how beautiful she really was, but she was still Swanstein, the thorn in my side. After the teacher gave us the instructions, we were to pick the sex of our baby out of a hat and then go through the instructions in our booklet based on the baby's gender.

I turned to Bella. "Boy or girl?"

"Boy." That was a surprise. Didn't most girls want a little girl to dress up? "Girls can be so high-maintenance. Not that I'm high maintenance, but you know Alice and Rose," she said, referencing Alice Brandonberg and Rosalie Hayles, her best friends, lackeys, vice presidents from home. They were currently at cheerleading camp. "What about you, boy or girl?"

I sighed. "Boy, definitely boy, I need to carry on the Cullenman legacy." She rolled her eyes, but when the hat with the baby genders came around, she let me pick.

"Your pick, Mr. Y-Chromosome." She handed the hat over to me and I reached in and handed the paper back to her.

"You deliver the child," I replied. She held up the paper with one single word written on it. It said boy. Reading through our instruction sheets it said we needed to choose a name. Traditionally, babies were named after deceased family members. "Has anyone in your family passed away that you would want to name our child after?" I asked. Suddenly, I regretted saying 'our child'; it felt out of place.

We finally decided on Mordechai Elijah Cullenman, for Bella's grandfather and my grandmother. It was actually a lot of fun going through and making up names. Would I ever name my child this? No, but it was still fun, though I would never admit it to anyone. When we got to the part talking about Mordechai's bris, I instinctfully covered my cock, Zayin, up. Something about circumcision talk did that to guys – had to guard the loins.

We had two more days of life cycle left – Mordy's bar mitzvah and then we would have to deal with the death of a loved one on the final day.

**Bella POV**

Jake and I were spending so much time together, so far two afternoon free periods and then after evening activity last night. He was trying to be one with nature by not wearing any shoes, and to be honest, his feet were getting pretty gross from walking around barefoot. I had never given a blow job before; sure, my friends and I had discussed this at length, but I personally had yet to try oral sex. I was curious and after years at summer camp, I knew this was not going to be the whirl-wind, life altering romance, it was purely a fling. In my mind, I had decided tonight would be the night.

Morning activities sped by. It was sort of like remedial Hebrew school, but the Rabbis who taught some of the classes gave some very different perspectives about Jewish laws. I thought it was cool to learn about Kabbalah, which Madonna made famous, but according to Jewish law, was only supposed to be studied by men over the age of forty. I dreaded the next activity, prior to lunch; it was back to the life cycle class.

I hated to admit that I was kind of having a decent time with Cullenman, but I was. We came up with the most bizarre baby names;, perhaps we were destined to be celebrities. Today we were planning little Mordy's bar mitzvah. It should be interesting to plan since my bat mitzvah was pretty simple and Edward's bar mitzvah was a bit more extravagant. I plopped down next to Edward, who was already seated, but longingly looked back at Jake. _Tonight. _

"Swanstein!" Cullenman tapped on my binder with his pen. "Over here. You'll have time to throw yourself at Blackavitz at lunch." _Just when I thought I liked him, there he was, Assward Cullenman._

"Let's just get this over with. We need to pick a date and then go over what portion of the Torah and Haftorah would be for that date and come up with speech ideas for Mordechai." I said, turning my attention back to the assignment. I twirled my pen in my finger, trying to avoid looking at Cullenman. _If I was ever married to Cullenman, I'd probably take this pen and gauge my eyes out._

We didn't have a problem picking a date for Mordy's bar mitzvah and Edward was a wiz at correlating the date with the correct passages that would be read. It then came down to the party part of the bar mitzvah. I bit my lip. "So, we could just hire Alice to plan the party for us?" I suggested. He laughed, knowing exactly what I meant by that. Alice seemed to be the brains behind most of our youth group's social activities.

"That is a brilliant idea. So who had the best bar mitzvah out of our Hebrew school class?" he asked.

I bit my lip, trying to think back to all the parties in seventh and eighth grade. "Yours was a lot of fun, Edward." It had been my favorite, but that was because Edward slow danced with me three times and had me sit next to him at his table. It had been when we were all tight from the spin the bottle, seven minutes in heaven parties. "You?"

I knew he wouldn't say mine. My bat mitzvah reception was lame – a catered luncheon with barely any dancing in the social room at the synagogue. "It's a toss-up – my mom did a great job with mine, but if I had to pick someone else's, Emmett's. His party was insane. After his mom passed away, his dad had no idea what he was doing, so Emmett showed him that Sweet Sixteen show from MTV and he went all out."

Emmett's was the worst bar mitzvah. I thought back, trying to remember why and then it came to me. That was when Edward kissed Emmett's cousin, Tanya. I ended up crying in the women's bathroom with Rose and Alice at my side. I did recall Emmett was carried into the ballroom on some contraption powered by a bunch of cheerleaders from the Sonics. It was way over the top.

"Emmett's, really? Really, Cullenman? Are you serious? Emmett completely missed the meaning of the entire bar mitzvah process. In his speech he said, 'Today, I am a man, biatches!' I don't want that for Mordechai!" I cried out a little too loudly. The entire class whipped their heads around. I felt my face get hot. _It was really tasteless. _

"Okay, how about we have Mordechai's party up at a nice restaurant in Port Angeles and he has to do a year-long community service project too?" Edward suggest to my outburst. He tried to calm me down by putting his hand on my arm. I moved it away. _Don't touch me, Cullenman, your conservative values may be contagious. _

"Fine, sounds perfect. Are we done?" I glanced back at Jake. He was done and was listening to his ipod.

"Yeah, go." Edward shrugged. I wish he would find a girl or his right hand and just go to town or something. As I got up from my seat, I turned to Edward.

"Cullenman, you know a lot of the girls here, despite everything, kind of like you. You should totally hit that." I was attempting to be nice, but getting Cullenman some play might mellow him out a bit. He was always hanging out with a couple of guys, playing basketball or talking to the rabbis and instructors.

"Good to know, Swanstein, but if I wanted your help, I'd ask. Have fun with Blackavitz!" he said sarcastically as I walked over to Jake to see if he was done too.

**EPOV**

I would never admit to anyone but dancing to the song_ '_Sixteen Tons' was one of my favorite parts of camp. Israeli folk dancing was usually the last activity of the night. Jessica Stanley, a girl from Long Island who wore too much makeup, and too little clothing, kept trying to talk to me all night.

"Jess, I think it's great your dad got you a Prada backpack and an iPod for your birthday, but I'm beat and going to turn in." I excused myself and started walking to my cabin.

By the time I was washed up and reading in bed, Jake walked in with the biggest grin on his face. _Shit. _

"I've got a new nickname for Isabella Swanstein, gentleman. Dyson. 'Cause man, that girl can really suck a mean cock!" Blackavitz announced, making crude hand gestures. If it was any other girl, I probably would have laughed, but I had known Swanstein for most of my life.

"Dude, not cool. She's my co-president. I don't care what you do with her, but don't go blabbing it all over camp." I really wanted to punch him. _What did I care about Bella? I don't care what she does. If she gives Jake a bj. _

"Sorry, bro. Why don't you just stay out of it and go back to jacking off to Sarah Palin or Ann Coulter or whatever you do when you are Barbin A Bush," Jake retorted. I was actually surprised he knew who these people were.

After the lights were out, I couldn't get the image of Swanstein on her knees out of my head. I grabbed some lotion from under my bed, and stuck my hand into my boxers. Instead of her mouth on Jake, it was on me. I rubbed back and forth under my sleeping bag. She was hot, I admit it. She was hot and with my dick in her mouth, she was less annoying. Right before I was about to finish spanking Zayin, I reached under my bed and found my box of tissues. _Just in time. _

The next morning was the final day of the life-cycle project. We were told we would randomly select a family member who would pass away and then we would have to read about the Jewish funeral rituals. I loathed this. I hated funerals and sitting Shiva, the mourning period that followed. Mostly though, I dreaded seeing Swanstein again. She came in a few minutes late and waved hello to Blackavitz, who ignored her, before she took the seat next to me and glanced back at him. His hat was down as he napped. _Bastard. _

"Hey, last day you'll be stuck with me and then we can go back to ignoring one another until we fly home in a few weeks," I said, trying to make small talk.

"No, you're wrong. I'll still ignore you on the plane. So, who's dying today?" she joked.

It wasn't really funny. As I reached in and pulled out a name of some random relative, I looked down and read it. My father. He was my true best friend and even though this was just a simulation, the thought of my father not around, sent a wave of depression through me. "It's my dad," I said, handing her the paper.

"Oh, Edward!" she cried, putting her hand on mine. "This assignment is way too emotional; I mean, your dad is the best. When he used to drive carpool, he never complained about letting any one of us put on our music, and his jokes; they were lame and corny, but so funny."

Together, Bella and I planned my father's mock funeral and determined how long we would sit shiva. The length of time spent sitting shiva usually depended on how religious one was. We both decided on seven days, the traditional amount of time. The last few minutes of class were spent with each "couple" presenting their findings to the rest of the class.

"As most of you know, Cull- Edward and I know one another from home, so this was a little odd being paired together," Bella started.

"Awkward. Definitely awkward," I quipped in.

"Thank you, Rainman. So we learned we are both very traditional people. Our wedding was very traditional, we had a son…"

"Mordechai Elijah Cullenman and we made him do a year-long bar mitzvah project. The bar mitzvah we planned was a good balance of tradition and fun."

"Then we sat seven days of shiva for Edward's dad." Poo poo. Bella was spitting to the side, it was an old Yiddish traditional to prevent such a tragedy from actually occurring – similar to knocking on wood.

"We actually learned a lot with this project; it was fun," I reported to the class, glancing over to Bella.

So, that was it, my mock marriage to Swanstein was over. As she moved back to sit on the opposite side of the room and I returned to my regular seat, I realized that maybe we weren't as different as either of us had originally thought. I still didn't understand what I ever did to make that girl hate me so much, but I thought we would at least attempt not to kill one another.

**AN: Thanks to Poo235, Venis_Envy, and Profitana for helping with the edits to this story. MsKathy thanks for being amazing and putting this whole thing together!**

**Glossary: Laxer- u****sed to define not just an individual who plays the sport of lacrosse, but whos personality is shaped by it, meaning he is laid back, chill, and wears: pink, polo shirts with popped collars, checkered or baggy khaki shorts, ripped jeans and flipflops or clarks. Usually has shaggy hair, exteme laxers use phrases like "Whatcha need brah" or "Shaa dudsey" (Urban Dictionary). My cousins taught me this phrase; I'm too old to know it and use it in real life.**

**Circumcision: Removal of the foreskin, a commandment in Judaism performed on the 8th day of a male child's life or upon conversion to Judaism. Referred to in Hebrew as brit milah or in Yiddish as a bris.**

**Shiva: The seven-day period of mourning after the burial of a close relative.**

**Bar/Bat Mitzvah: Children who have achieved the age of 13 and are consequently obligated to observe the commandments. Also, a ceremony marking the fact that children have achieved this age.**

**Torah: refers to the Five Books of Moses: Genesis, Exodus, Leviticus, Numbers and Deuteronomy. But the word "torah" can also be used to refer to the entire Jewish bible**

**Haftorah: A reading from the Prophets, read along with the weekly Torah portion.**


	4. Chapter 4: A Little Nosh

**A Little Nosh – a Cullenman/Swanstein aka Kosherward/Jewella story.**

**This is my contribution to FGB, please thank laylak500 for giving me carte blanche in writing a Kosherward/Jewella story. Huge thanks to LittleSecret84, ColourmeCullen, DianaWolfskill, and Fanpiremama for prereading and beta-ing this story! This story takes place a year or so after Eight Nights of Delights and is in response to a well-known author using offensive language in one of her stories. L'shana tovah - happy healthy 5771!**

**Edward POV**

I didn't want to be sitting here with these guys attempting to study. I wanted to be snuggling with my girl, Bella, on the couch of her apartment, enjoying the snowfall as we watched movies. It isn't always about sex. Well, okay, it is about 99.9% of the time.

My dick twitched at the passing thought of having sex with Bella. It's not like it had been that long, but she was on the rag this week, which meant… Blow jobs! She was a goddess at giving head. _Fuck! _ My cock twitched again. We had just celebrated our one year anniversary. I couldn't believe it had been a year already.

I looked up from the book I was attempting to read. Of course, I had read the same line about twelve times already.

"Dude, I couldn't believe it – she was a hot virgin." Alistair Fletcher was bragging. Again. I barely knew these guys. We had a few classes together. They weren't in my frat house. I wouldn't exactly call them friends but they weren't strangers either.

"Was?" I looked up at his excited face.

"Oh, yeah I hit that bitch. She was tighter than a Jew with a $100 bill."

What did he just say?

Alistair, that pompous ass, continued, "Oh, yeah baby and I gave it to her good."

Never one to shy away from an argument and after spending so much time with Swanstein, I was used to debating everything and anything, but guys were different.

"Really?" I asked, standing up and putting my books into my messenger bag.

"What?" Alistair looked at me like I had three heads.

"Dude, Cullenman is Jewish," stated Embry.

"So, what's the big deal?"

I flipped out my Israeli Army-style chai pendant necklace and shook my head a him in disbelief. Not waiting for a response and walked away.

I've encountered ignorant people before. Heck, white supremacists, anti-Zionists, and anti-Semitism all run rampant through the Olympic Peninsula. It isn't well publicized unless it is the refusal to put a menorah up at SeaTac airport or the shooting that occurred at the Jewish community center in Seattle. We didn't grow up in the majority by any means.

Bella and I had been lucky to be part of a small and supportive community. Sure, we had a lot of Jewish friends, but that was because we found one another. Not all of us went to Forks High School and heck, we often had to drive for almost an hour to see one another. I just never expected to encounter such small mindedness at Harvard.

Maybe I should have. I knew coming here that Harvard had a history. In the 1930's, the university had Nazis openly walking around campus. I also knew they often would put up Jewish quotas as to not take in too many students from that particular religious group.

As I rushed back to my room at my Jewish frat, yes the same one the founders of Facebook were in, I knew the sound of Bella's voice would be the only thing to calm me down.

I rushed up to my room. Luckily my roommates were gone, but a quick glance at my clock indicated Bella was still in class. _Shit. _Normally, I would use this time to whack off. Give my dick, Zayin, a good workout, but I was in no mood to peel one out. _Fuck. _I'm always in the mood to peel one out.

Damn it. Not only had that jackass fucked up my day, now he's upset me so much that I can't masturbate? That shit ain't right. It isn't.

Thankfully, the next best thing was on TV – Glenn Beck. There's nothing like good conservative values to calm me down.

Watching Fox News, I had to snicker. Anti-Semites assume that all Jews are liberal, socialists, pushing some agenda on the rest of the people. Ha! I was a capitalist through and through and believed strongly in conservative spending and values. Sure, most of my religious peers did lean left – heck, even Bella – but I wasn't sure why they did anymore. So many on the left were anti-Israel. I'm not saying that being anti-Israel is anti-Jewish, but usually there were anti-Semitic undertones.

I zoned out as Glenn pulled out his signature blackboards and I kept glancing at the clock. Finally! Bella was out of class.

She answered on the first ring, because my girl loved me.

"Hey, Edward."

"Hi, sweetheart. It's so good to hear your voice. I had such a shit day."

"What happened? Are you okay?"

"Pissed, but fine. Get this – I was in a study group and this guy…" I recounted the story to Bella, who listened intently. She was as taken aback as I had been by the idiot's poor word choice.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Really?"

We went back and forth on our "really" retorts for several rounds. "I guess I'm just shocked that someone would even feel that type of language is acceptable and even more perturbed that the other guys didn't even seem to mind that he used those words."

"I know. If that Alistair prick said something like that here, he'd get his ass handed to him."

Of course he would. Bella went to Brandeis University, which had a huge population of Jewish students. She had suffered from reverse culture shock when she first started.

"People can be so ignorant. You know, when I see a penny on the ground, I hesitate to pick it up out of fear that someone will call me , nickels, dimes, quarters, I'll pick up. But never pennies. Even if they are good luck, it's not worth it in the off chance that someone sees and makes an offhanded remark. That's not all. Do you remember Senora Caius?" Bella asked.

"Vaguely. I took French not Spanish in high school. Why?"

"That bitch would purposely schedule a quiz or a test every year on the Jewish holidays. Every year, no matter how much we complained or the principal put out rules that teachers should abstain from scheduling tests then. Not Senora. She did it every year of high school. She always gave a mountain of homework too. She thought that the Jewish holidays meant we were partying and having a great time. Not stuck in the stuffy synagogue praying and spending time with our families. Not to mention fasting on Yom Kippur. That was when I used to attempt to fast."

"You are such a wimp," I teased.

"I'm so not a wimp. I fasted for a couple of years but then I would get a migraine."

"Bella, everyone gets a headache from fasting."

"Yeah, I know, but when I get headaches they get violent. You know."

Boy, did I ever. Bella and her headaches were legendary. When she got migraine headaches, she would be completely debilitated. Usually she would end up yakking as the only means of getting rid of them. I shouldn't really give her a hard time about not fasting, but it's still fun.

"So…"

"Oh, I forgot. Your mom called today about Passover. She's insisting on shipping an entire Seder via overnight shipping in dry ice. I told her I could cook, but she won't listen."

"I'm so sorry. She's sort of gone off the deep end with her hormones."

"You think? Edward, your mother has gone crazy. She's shipping brisket cross country!"

"I am so excited to make the Seder myself too. It will be so much better than going to Hillel."

"I love your cooking." I loved picturing Bella barefoot and pregnant cooking Shabbat dinners.

"That's not all you love, Cullenman." She was right. I was whipped. "So, did you hear about Alice and Jasper?"

Alice Brandonberg was one of Bella's closest friends and she was dating Jasper Whitlosky, one of my good friends for years now, since we were in high school.

"No, but I haven't heard from Jasper for a while." Jasper was at Rice University. I think he was a history major or something.

"Yeah, she called me crying – the distance was getting to them. It's a pretty big schlep between Tulane and Rice. Anyways, she's flying up to New York to go shopping. You know Alice, typical Jewish American Princess, the going gets tough, the tough goes shopping." Bella's voice quivered a little bit. Alice and Jasper had been together much longer than we had been. I did laugh a little bit about Alice liking to shop; it was well known that it was one of her passions.

"Bella, that's not going to happen to us. Besides, Alice may like to shop, but the girl does love a good bargain. I'm sure they'll be back together before the end of the weekend."

"I don't know, Edward. She was really upset. She and Jasper were soul mates. Apparently he had been hanging out with this blonde vamp named Maria. According to Alice, she's a total shiksa goddess."

"Do you want me to come over? I don't have classes until tomorrow afternoon?"

The commute between Brandeis and Harvard was definitely a hike but it seemed like we could both use some comforting. _And some head! _Zayin twitched again at the thought of Bella's mouth on me.

The cold Boston air hit me, and I zipped up my North Face jacket as I walked from the train station to Bella's off-campus apartment.

Bella chose to live with another girl, but she was in one of Brandeis' few sororities and was rarely home. There were times when it felt like we were playing house – cooking dinners, doing laundry, and lots of cuddling on the couch watching movies. Though there wasn't a lot of movie watching.

Of course she was anticipating my arrival and answered the door on my first knock. Her tits were the first thing I noticed. The cold air had met them and without a bra her nipples were pert against the thin cotton of her tank top. They were like two little chocolate chips calling for me to lick them.

"Edward, I'm up here." Bella waved her hand in front of my face. Oh, yeah…

"Sorry, you distracted me. In such a good way."

I leaned down and brought her lips to mine as we slowly backed into her apartment. Kissing, we danced our way to the couch. I fell back first with Bella landing on top of me.

"You know, my Aunt Flo is visiting," she said breathlessly.

For a split second I considered just having sex with her but then that misogynistic quote I had once heard started flashing in my head: _Don't trust anything that bleeds for seven days and doesn't die. _Yeah, definitely not going to be having sex.

"Well…" I looked down to my crotch and back up to her. "It would make me feel better." It was manipulative. It was wrong. Bella bit her lip and dove toward the zipper of my jeans. It worked.

Bella's magical fingers began undoing the buttons and zipper as I quickly shed the layers on top, throwing them next to me, on the floor. I really didn't care where they landed.

Her fingers reached in and pulled out Zayin.

He had been waiting for her.

"Shalom, Zayin. Ani rotzah atah," Bella cooed in Hebrew.

"Ken, ken, ken," I coaxed as Bella's tongue slowly glided down my shaft. "I love it when you speak Hebrew to me." Neither of us were fluent by any means, but after years of religious school, we could get by.

Bella lived up to the stereotype – that Jewish girls gave good head and as her tongue, lips and even a little teeth, worked their way up and down the shaft of my cock, my thoughts lulled to those of pure ecstasy.

_Lick my balls. Lick my balls. _Like a clairvoyant, her tongue was suddenly lapping up my hairy sac. I silently began to think of things that would distract me from being a three pump chump – Linda Pelosi, Hillary Clinton, Eleanor Clift's voice. _Oh, wait, too far._

My little porn star wannabe was still going to town on my cock.

"Oh my gawd, Edward, my jaw is going to be sore," Bella said with a mouthful of cock, so it sounded more like, "Ro my rod Redward, my raw is going to be roar."

I laid back and let the pressure build, finally succumbing to my own personal Lewinsky. As I pumped myself into her mouth, Bella, always the champion at giving head, swallowed.

"Pineapple?" she asked, licking her lips.

"No, mangos." I always tried to eat fruit that would make my spooge taste sweeter; it was the least I could do. I sat up. "Here, you sit down, let me get you some water or something."

"No, really, I'm okay. You tasted pretty good tonight. I'm fine."

"You have no idea how much I needed that. I love you and not just because you give amazing head. You are incredible."

"You really shouldn't let ignorant people get to you. Though, I'm happy to help you out in relieving your stress."

"I just can't believe that people would still use that sort of language. It's like Rabbi Schlomo from camp used to say, 'sticks and stones may break your bones, but words can break your heart.' He's right, too. Now my entire opinion of this guy is soiled because of his ill-choice of words. Getting back to you relieving my stress… you know that'll come in real handy in law school? Studying for the LSATs is already starting to stress me out. I have a prep book and am starting a class for it this summer. This is our future, Bella."

"Pressure. Please stop."

Bella hated it when I talked about our future. I knew she was my future – she would be my wife – but she was sort of freaked out at the idea that she met her future husband her freshman year, which for us isn't even true. We met when we were kids, but we started dating freshman year.

"Silly, Bella, why do you fight it? You know it's inevitable. If I had a ring, I'd propose now." _Shit! I'm such a girl. Why do I have to say this stuff?_

"Umm, I'm going to get a Diet Coke. Do you want anything?" Bella stood up, not waiting for my answer and shuffled into the kitchen.

Oy. Stupid foot in my mouth.

"Hey, I'll take an extra hand to help pry my foot from my mouth and a Coke. Sorry for being such a vag," I called out.

Bella walked back in carrying two sodas. "It's okay. I'd be lying if I said I didn't think about my future with you. We've got a long haul in front of us with you going to law school. I don't want to get my hopes up. Besides, I have to make sure I know more me before I fully commit to being a we. I love you, though."

* * *

I didn't think much about that day, until a few days later when the guys I had been studying with approached me after our class.

"Listen, Cullenman, we spoke to Alistair after you left and told him what he said was not cool at all. We then told him if he wanted to study with us he would need to apologize to you," Embry stated.

I was taken aback by their gesture. "Wow, guys, thanks!"

"Oh, don't get too excited," replied Jared.

"Yeah, that jackass refused. He said he didn't see anything wrong with what he said. So, we told him to fuck off and find a new study group at his next Klan meeting."

"Embry, you did not!"

"Fuck yeah. I don't care if his family can trace its roots back to the Mayflower. That kind of behavior is completely classless and ignorant."

"Oh, hey look, here he comes," Jared said.

Alistair walked by and Jared coughed, "Douche bag."

After he had passed I turned to Jared and Embry,"You guys are great. So, same time this week at the library?"

"Definitely, and Cullenman, we are both filing complaints with the judicial board. He offended us with his racist comments."

I exchanged fist bumps with both Embry and Jared before walking back to my frat house, anxious to tell Bella what had transpired.

She answered on the third ring, breathless.

"Hi, wassup?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I was in the shower." Bella wet… mmmh.

"Tease."

"Oh, I was so wet and the steam filled the bathroom as I lathered myself up with my body wash…" Bella described in a raspy voice.

"Why was I calling you? Need more blood in brain and less in my cock."

"Edward!"

"You can't do that to me when I'm in public. I've got a chubby now. Not fun. But, oh, yeah, so the guys threw Alistair out of the study group because he refused to apologize to me."

"Really? That's awesome."

"I'm still blown away at how both Jared and Embry sided with me. We've had classes together and worked together before, but I never thought they would go to that extent for me."

"My afternoon classes were cancelled. Want me to come over and celebrate?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

"No, I guess not."

I walked along with an extra spring in my step. While I may never be able to change Alistair's poor wording choice or the thought process used in choosing them, it was comforting to know that other people found what he had said as distasteful as I had.

That night Bella and I celebrated and enjoyed one another's company. She brought up our future, which is something she never does, and I suspected it had something to do with Alice and Jasper's breakup. Instead of questioning her motives, I savored our conversation about the years to come - years to come full of love and laughter.

**I hope you enjoyed this little one-shot. There's more Cullenman and Swanstein to come. Kosherward is on twitter at kosherward and Swanstein tweets as BellaJewella. **

**Ani rotzah atah – I want you.**

**Ken, ken, ken – Yes, yes, yes**

**If you have questions about anything in this fic, please send me a PM.**

…


	5. Chapter 5:8 More Nights…Not so Many Deli

**AN: Kosherward and Jewella are back for another Hanukkah celebration. I have a multi-chapter fic in the works, so put me on alert for more Kosherward. Huge thanks goes out to the nameless Hanukkah Hairy-Arms for beta-ing.**

**8 More Nights…Not so Many Delights**

The candles weren't the only thing getting lit tonight! I was planning to get trashed. The semester had been kicking my ass, I had barely seen Edward, and I just wanted to cut loose. Hanukkah came early this year, because the Jewish calendar is on the lunar, not solar, calendar. So, instead of being home for winter break and having Hanukkah coincide with Christmas, I was at school getting ready for final exams.

So technically, we should have been studying, but we needed a study break. Hence my "Get Lit for Hanukkah" party tonight. Edward, along with some of his fraternity brothers, was hauling his butt from Harvard up to Waltham for it. Unlike his frat brothers, Edward was staying the night. The plan was to study in the morning together...among other things.

We both had needs, and since we had first hooked up on Hanukkah, it seemed only appropriate that we spend it together. Fuck, I was horny. Sure, we had spent Thanksgiving together, our parents all too eager to encourage our relationship, but there hadn't been much alone time. Our friends had all finally gotten used to us necking instead of being at each other's throats. It had only taken them all summer.

My roommate didn't want any part of the party and had fled to the library. I wasn't expecting a raging kegger. This was going to be classy. I had latkes cooking and plenty of alcohol flowing. Hopefully, it was enough to pimp out my friends to Edward's.

We considered it a mitzvah, setting up his smarty-pants, dorky friends with my cute and social friends. Of course, Edward's fraternity brothers could sometimes be a little awkward and brainy, so this whole night could be a total disaster in some respects. However, as long as I had some much needed Edward time, I would be fine. Besides, I was going to give him my gift and couldn't wait to see what he had gotten me.

We were too old for eight nights of gifts, so instead we both got one another something big. Edward is spoiled, and what do you get the boy who has everything-and I mean _everything_?And if he doesn't have it, he doesn't want it? I made him a coupon book full of sexual favors. Yup, I would be spending much of winter break on my knees sucking his cock. In fact, my jaw ached at mere the thought of it, but I knew he'd love it and it was exactly what he wanted.

I had no idea what he was getting me. I was pretty sure his mother, Esme, probably picked it out. I secretly wanted jewelry, and no, not an engagement ring, but maybe some nice earrings or something. A cashmere sweater would be nice, too. Nothing extravagant, we had only been dating for a year.

Fuck! I hate it when the oil splatters when I make latkes. Frat boys were pigs, so I was making a ton of them. So far I had only burned myself mildly, but the oil splashes were getting to be a bit much. Plus, my hair smelled disgusting and I would have no time to shower before Edward arrived.

Not a minute had passed between the last splatter when I heard a sharp knock at the door and a quick twist of the handle.

"Bella?" Edward's voice echoed from the entryway.

"I'm in the kitchen."

He made his way into the kitchen, his face beaming in a shit-eating grin. "Just the way I like you – in the kitchen. Now if I could only get you barefoot and pregnant."

"Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. Bite your tongue, caveman! Last time I checked it isn't the 1950's and I'm no June Cleaver."

My statement was lost however, as I once again had some oil spark up and hit me in the face.

"Didn't I tell you not to play with fire?" Edward laughed. "Here, let me help you."

I relinquished control of the frying pan and latke making over to Edward and poured myself a glass of wine. He was always so in control of everything; it could be quite annoying, but I was so sick of getting burned that this is one time when I relented.

Edward quickly finished up all the batter I had, and we stuck the latkes in the oven to stay warm.

"How long until everyone gets here?" he asked.

"Maybe an hour or so…"

"Oh, that's more than enough time."

Edward lunged at me and despite smelling like grease and potatoes, I threw myself at him.

"I'm sorry I stink," I whispered between kisses. His breath tasted like latkes, as he had been sampling as he was cooking.

"You smell good," he replied, taking a whiff of eau de latkes and then nuzzling my neck.  
Laughing, I pushed myself against him, pinning him against the wall.

"Edward, I can't wait much longer," I panted, as I gyrated my body against his.

We left a trail of clothing as we made our way to my bedroom. Unfortunately, my furnished apartment only included a twin bed, but we made it work when Edward would spend the night. It wasn't as if we were about to take a nap. Zayin, Edward's penis, was fully erect and waiting for me. I was wet from thinking about him all day.

"I still have your gift, you know."

"Edward, the only thing I need is you – right here – right now!"

He wrapped one arm around me, bringing me closer to him as his other hand traced a path from my neck, around my nipples, and then down between my legs. I had to bite my lip from giggling just a little bit – it sort of tickled when his hand touched my stomach. That feeling quickly subsided as pleasure overtook me when he began to massage my clit. His tongue assaulted mine. Taking a step back, I grabbed hold of his hand that wasn't pleasuring me and stuck his forefinger into my mouth, slowly pulling it out and sticking it back in again, simulating a blow job.

We both let out groans of pleasure as he pleasured me with his fingers and I used his finger to pleasure him.

"Bella, you are so tight. How are you so tight?" Edward asked as he slid his finger from my clit inside of me.

"Like an Asian school girl? We haven't had sex in over a week!"

"Well, let's change that." Edward threw me down on the bed and grabbed my legs, placing them between his shoulders, so the me legs could easily wrap around. He positioned himself at my entrance and with a quick thrust, he was inside of me.

My fingers gripped my jersey-knit t-shirt sheets as he pounded into me with long strokes. I bucked my hips and met him, and my actions were met with a groan.

"Bella, you know what that does to me!"

I felt Edward tense up as his thrusts quickened. This position wasn't doing anything for me at all, but I couldn't bear to tell him.

"Oh yeah. Oh, Edward. I'm so close," I cried out, faking my orgasm. I felt him shudder as he exploded inside of me. We should've used a condom, but lately we'd been lazy. I was on the pill, so it wasn't a big deal, but we both tended to be pessimists.

Edward collapsed on top of me, proudly panting because he thought he had gotten me off. I'd get mine when we had round two later tonight or tomorrow morning.

We lay there panting - well, I feigned exhaustion from sex when really, I was just exhausted from studying and party prep - for several moments. Glancing at the clock, I saw that we didn't have much time before people started showing up.

"Edward, we need to get dressed and finish getting stuff ready. Also, do you want your gift now?"

"More presents. Edward wants more presents," he said, imitating a caveman.

"Hulk smash? Come on."

We quickly sorted through the clothing we had discarded on our way to my room, and dressed.

"Your gift is in my room," I stated.

"That's fine, I left yours in my bag by the door. I should bring it to your room, anyway. I'll meet you in there. "

I had put Edward's book of dirty coupons in a fairly big box. Well, a box that would fit into the  
biggest Hanukkah gift bag that I could find. He'd never guess what it was.

Edward walked in carrying a carefully wrapped small gift. Jewelry? It was too small to be clothes. He wouldn't propose, but maybe it was something else. His fraternity pin? Being pinned seemed like something from the fifties, although Edward could and usually did pin me anytime he wanted.

"Ummm, my mom helped me out with this gift. She thought you'd like it. She shopped for it, but checked with me before buying it. Sorry, with classes and studying I didn't have time to shop for you myself," Edward said, handing me the package.

Knowing Esme Cullenman and her desire for her son to get laid, which if you asked me was a little creepy, it was probably something like sparkly pasties or edible underwear. Unlike my parents, who had a don't ask don't tell policy when it came to sex, the Cullenmans encouraged us.

"Oh, Edward, I'm sure I'm going to love it," I said, tearing open the wrapping paper.

I slowly opened the unmarked box. It's not like I ever expected to see an aqua-colored box from _that_ store – Jews don't pay retail for jewelry.

I looked inside and it was a key ring. It said "Prada" on it, but it was a key ring. How could I be excited about a key ring? My friend, Alice Brandonberg, who was a walking stereotypical Jewish-American princess, would probably be thrilled with a gift like this, but labels didn't mean much to me. Some Italian triangle didn't exactly excite me that much.

So, like I had done earlier that evening, I faked it.

I wrapped my arms around Edward's neck and planted a big wet kiss on his cheek, like he was my Great Aunt Judy, the one who drew on her eyebrows.

"You like it?" he asked.

"It's great, thank you so much. Now yours." My gift of blow jobs and sexual favors were way better than a key ring.

I handed Edward the bag, and watched him tear through the tissue paper.

"I should warn you – I'm a little short on cash, so…"

I stopped talking as Edward pulled out the box. He lifted the lid and pulled out my coupon book. As he thumbed through the pages, his face broke out into a devious smile.

"You sure know how to motivate a guy to get through finals and study before winter break."

"It's not lame?" _Yeah, unlike a key ring._

"No, it's perfect. Though do you really need coupons to blow me?" He knew me too well – I loved showing off my oral skills.

I shrugged, he got me.

_

The party was well underway and going fairly well. My friend Charlotte, who was president of Brandeis' Young Democrats Club, was arguing with Edward about politics. I had long since given up on him. Heck, in the past year he was moving me from my once leftist position to somewhere much closer to the middle.

Edward's fraternity brothers from Harvard were as social as they could be given that some of them lacked even the basic social skills. The cases of beer and free flowing wine were helping to loosen them up.

I was talking to Peter, who I realized was from the same town Jake Blackavitz was from, so of course I had to bring this up.

"Hey want to play Jewish geography? Do you know Jake Blackavitz?"

Peter's mouth dropped. "Yeah, Jake's one of my boys. He ended up at University of Wisconsin."

The badgers – yup, that made sense. He had been such a player at camp. I can't believe I had sucked his tiny cock.

Peter looked at me questioningly. "Jake, Edward, and I were all at the same Jewish teen youth group leadership summer camp," I explained. I left out the part about blowing him in the forest and how Jake's cock was disproportionate to the rest of him.

"Edward, you know Jake Blackavitz? How did I not know this?"

Edward's eyes narrowed and he looked at me and growled. Oh, perhaps he did know about Jake and me. _Yikes!_

"Yeah we went to camp together. I didn't know you knew him, Peter."

"Yeah, I've known him my whole life. We were in Hebrew school together. That is so funny that you both know him."

The lid was off the Jewish geography game and soon everyone was seeing who knew other Jewish people through youth groups, summer camps, even relatives. Charlotte's mom went to high school with Peter's dad.

Sometimes the world in which we lived was so very small. The game really helped to break the ice and freed the AEPi boys of any shyness they may have had. So, as we were munching on the latkes I had made, someone suggested strip dreidel.

It reminded me of the game that Edward and I had started last year that had led to us being an us.

"I love dreidel. You never know where it can lead," I said, biting my lip and looking over at Edward, hoping he'd get my drift.

He put his arm around me and pulled me close. Yup, he did.

So the rules were – if you got _gimmel_, which usually symbolized winning, you kept on your clothes, or if you were missing some clothes, you got to put them all back on. _Hay_, or half, meant you could put one article of clothing back on, _shin_ meant you had to take off a piece of clothing, and if you got _nun_, which meant nothing, you had to take two pieces of clothing off.

I think the game would have been more fun if I was single, because I had no interest in seeing any of those boys naked, besides Edward, but I was a good hostess and played along. The alcohol definitely helped lower all of our inhibitions. Before long, almost all of us were down to our underwear, and one of Edward's friends, Benjamin, was completely naked, but he was totally owning it.

It must have been the nakedness, the alcohol, and the thin layer of grease from the latkes that coated all of our fingers, but people started to pair off.

Edward and I sat there on the couch and observed as Jewish boy found Jewish girl and went off to corners of my tiny apartment to become better acquainted. A few of my friends dressed and took the boys home with them.

Edward turned and gave me a sloppy semi-drunk kiss. "You know this is a total mitzvah – getting all of these Jews a little sexual healing. You are amazing. I can't imagine my life without you in it."

His words made me realize that it didn't matter if part of my night was a bust. The only thing that mattered was that I absolutely loved this man.

Edward helped me clean up and we both fell into bed. I was woken up to Zayin poking me in the ass.

"One way street. Do not enter," I mumbled as I turned toward Edward's raging hard-on. He pulled me closer kissing my neck, being mindful not to kiss me on the mouth; he knew how I hated morning breath. Edward made up for the previous night and then some.

When I went back to studying, I realized that this Hanukkah couldn't hold a candle to last year's. Looking back, we were all about discovering one another last year – everything was new; we were new. Our relationship was no longer in that lovey-dovey phase, since real life got in the way of us escaping into a world of our own. It would never be as fresh as last year, but it was what it was and I wouldn't want to spend Hanukkah, or any other holiday, with anyone else other than Edward.

~Happy Hanukkah~


	6. Chapter 6: I am My Beloved's

**I am My Beloved's, and My Beloved is Mine**

**AN: Huge thanks to Fanpiremama for beta-ing. Please don't freak out this is only an intro. SM owns the characters I circumcised them, and converted their names. **

**BPOV**

_**Three years ago….**_

"Bella, we graduate in a few weeks and I want us to move forward with our relationship."

I stared across the table from my boyfriend of over three years. He was trying this again. I loved him with all of my heart, but I wasn't ready to be all grown-up and married or engaged for that matter.

"Edward, you know I'm not ready for that yet. I love you, but I'm not ready to be your fiancé, not yet."

"You don't want me?" He looked upset, despite the fact that lately we had this argument all the time.

"I'm not saying that. I just want to graduate, get settled first, and then… I wish you'd just quit pressuring me into this marriage thing. How many times can I tell you? I'm not ready."

"No, it's either this or we're done."

The tears welled up in my eyes. _What the hell? He doesn't know what he's saying. He's stressed with all of the decisions about law school and his senior honors thesis, but he never has ever said those words._

"What do you mean were done?" I asked. We had both planned to go to Washington, DC. He was going to go to Georgetown and I was lined up to teach at an inner-city charter school.

"It's over. You're either with me or against me." _Oh no, he's quoting George W. Bush. This can't be good. _

"Edward…" I pleaded.

"No, we're done." His face was devoid of all emotion. I was used to his pig-headedness but not to this extent.

"But…but…I've given you the best semesters of my life." I stammered, looking up to see the love of my life, Edward Cullenman, throw a twenty on the table and walk out the door and my life.

**AN: I have posted this initial intro chapter in two places with Eight Nights of Delights and also on it's own. Please put I am My Beloved on alert the next chapter will be posted shortly. Oh and don't freak out about the heartfail. Thanks**


End file.
